Love Darkness
by zeratulatb
Summary: This takes place post The Worst Couple. A major love triangle emerges between Robbie, Tori, and Jade that affects them and everyone around them and the people they care for. This story shows how far people will go into the darkness for love. Jori, Rade, and Rori. The darkness has come for you... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. ALL CREDITS GO TO DAN SCHNEIDER.
1. Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Love Darkness**

**By zeratulatb**

**Chapter 1**

**Aftermath**

It has been 2 days since Jade West and Beck Oliver broke up after incessant arguing. Their friends were worried sick about them. Jade and Beck haven't been seen since poker night on Wednesday evening; they have been skipping school and haven't made any form of contact with the others. To anyone outside of the group of friends, it would appear that they have disappeared off the face of the earth. The group is wondering the same thing. The only evidence of their existence is the recent update of their profiles on , was that Beck and Jade are _not in a relationship_.

It was Thursday at 8:25 in the morning, first period would start in 5 minutes. Tori was silently grabbing her Improvisation textbook for Sikowitz's class. After closing her Make it Shine locker, she turns to see Robbie Shapiro, holding Rex, and looking at Tori, with a worried expression on his face.

"Hi, Tori," greets Robbie. Rex nods his head to greet Tori.

"Hey, Robbie; Have you heard from Beck or Jade?" inquires Tori, mirroring his expression.

"Not one word and frankly, I am worried. It has been 2 days since they broke up."

"Man, those 2 have vanished into thin air!" replies Rex. Tori and Robbie nod in agreement. They hear the bell ring and start towards Improvisation class. On the way, they run into Andre and Cat, both are equally worried about the missing Beck and Jade.

"We have _got_ to do something, anything!" Andre states as they enter Sikowitz's class and taking their usual seats.

"Ooh, one time my brother—"Cat started.

"Shut it, redhead!" Rex exclaimed before Cat could finish. Cat squealed and gave Rex a look of shock.

"REX! Cut that shit!" Andre barked at Rex. Rex fell silent for a while, apparently perturbed by Andre's profanity. Robbie took Rex and threw him into his bag before Rex could retaliate. Sikowitz entered the class through the windows as he normally does. It has happened so often that nobody took notice.

"Good morning future talents!" greets Sikowitz, beaming to his students. He looked around and noticed that Beck and Jade's seats were emptied…again.

"Beck and Jade are gone again?" Sikowitz asks no one in particular.

"Yeah." Answers Tori. Suddenly, there was a ring from a cell phone. Tori heard it loudest and realized it was hers. Before Sikowitz could chastise her for having her phone on, Tori took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

It was Jade.

Shock on her face, Tori pressed Talk and slowly put her phone to her ear.

"Jade?" says Tori nervously. She could hear sniffling on the other end and deduced that someone, possibly Jade, was sobbing.

"T-t-or-ri." Answered Jade, choking back tears. Everyone in class moved in closer to Tori, hoping to hear the conversation.

"I n-n-ee-ed y-y-our h-elp. Beck is dead…"

**What did you think? Not a bad start? More chapters to come soon. Criticism welcome, but this is my first fanfic, so cut me some slack please.**


	2. Shattered

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 2**

**Shattered**

_Beck was dead. _ The thought hit Tori in the head like someone hit her with a brick. Her face had a shocked, scared, and worried expression, combined into one. Everything was distant, the class was asking questions and Jade's sobbing was still going on in the receiver of the phone.

"Jade, tell me what the fuck is going on!" Tori quietly said to the phone. The class fell silent and Jade's sobbing managed to stop. Jade coughed and sniffled before she started to talk. Her talking was more controlled and she didn't stutter between syllables.

"I'll tell you when you get here. I'm at his RV." Jade quietly responded before bursting into tears again.

Tori reacted so fast that she could've been electrocuted. Standing up and grabbing her bag, she started for the door, opening it and stopping to turn to the class, who had confused looks on their faces.

"What is going on here, Tori?" Robbie asked desperately.

"Come on; tell us so we can help!" Andre chipped in.

"Sikowitz, Robbie, Andre, Cat, and I need to go get Jade. She is in trouble." Tori sputtered out. Sikowitz confused look intensified, but he silently nodded.

"Come on guys, we need to get to Beck's RV!" Tori commanded to her friends, who responded by grabbing their bags and rushing to the door. They ran through the hallways at breakneck speeds to the student parking lot nearby the Asphalt Café. While running, Tori explained to the others that Beck was dead.

"Oh my God, what are we going to do?" asked Cat, worried and sad at the same time.

"I'll drive us there." Robbie replied, leading them to his beat up red convertible. Arriving, the gang threw their bags in the seats and leaped into the car, with Robbie behind the wheel, Tori in the passenger seat, and Andre and Cat in the back. Shoving his keys into the ignition, Robbie started the car, its engine purring, and threw off the break and put the car into reverse. Panting, he reversed the car not too fast but not too slow and then, when backed up enough, he threw the car into drive and started towards the parking lot exit.

Along the way to Beck's RV, the gang put together a plan in motion. Cat would get into contact with Jade's parents, her knowing them better than the others; Andre would call an ambulance and inform Beck's parents, who are out of town at the moment, of what has occurred; and Tori and Robbie would take care of Jade.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Robbie muttered under his breath as he was forced to stop at a red light. They were close to the RV. Everyone was on edge. Cat and Andre were leaning against the front seats, slapping their hands on the seats. Tori was mouthing curse words at the long red light, as if threatening it to change to green now.

Eventually, after 4 minutes, the red light turned green and in a split second, Robbie took his foot off the brake pedal and slammed it onto the gas pedal, shooting the convertible forward. The others were also on the lookout for patrol cars, so to prompt Robbie to slow down to prevent being pulled over.

Robbie turned down the street that led to Beck's house, where he lived in his RV in his parent's driveway. Robbie turned down another street and everyone saw Beck's RV come into view and could also glimpse Jade's black car as well in the sidewalk.

"Fuck, I hope she still here." Tori voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah," agreed Cat, who was nervous because of the profanity being spouted be everyone all of the sudden.

Robbie pulled his car in front of Jade's car and put it in park and turned off the roaring engine. As one, the group leaped out of the car and ran towards the RV's small door, which was slightly ajar. Tori arrived first and wrenched it open and climbed up the stairs to come upon a sight that will haunt her forever: Beck lying on the floor, Jade crying over him, and a bullet hole in his forehead above his vacant expression.

**Nerve-wracking, huh? I hope you guys are enjoying it. Thanks to those who**


	3. Hold me, Tori

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Hold me, Tori"**

Jade did not seem to notice the presence of 4 other bodies in the RV, all of them with terrified expressions. A million and one questions were racing through their minds at once. Questions like, who shot Beck? Why did they kill him? Who had something against him? And the most important question: was Beck the intended target, or is someone trying to get at Jade? The claustrophobic room was silent for the better of 5 minutes until Cat broke the silence.

"Jade?" she whispered, her usually sunny personality warped by the sight of Beck's corpse. Jade's head shot right up and she looked around. Her emerald eyes red and puffy from crying, her mascara all over her face and her expression was what haunted the others. Jade was considered to be very tough and hard to break down, but now all that toughness gone and replaced by alien expressions, such as fear, confusion, sadness, and frustration.

"H-h-h-hi." she croaked pathetically. She sniffled and tried to pull herself together. She fixed her hair up, so that it wasn't a mess and she rubbed her eyes, spreading mascara around her face and getting some on her hands. She was shaking a lot and attempted to stand up, to no avail. Robbie rushed forward and lifted her up by the armpits. Jade, would normally have shouted and threatened him with her scissors, but under these circumstances, she allowed it. Andre went to Beck's bed and grabbed a sheet and threw it over Beck's body to help prevent Jade from looking at it again.

"Cat, why don't you go outside and call Jade's parents?" Tori reminded Cat.

"Kay kay." Cat mumbled and left the RV and closed it behind her.

Robbie escorted Jade, who was barely managing to walk, to the orange sofa and carefully helped her sit, sitting next to her. Jade's eyes never left the sheet that has the outline of the late Beck Oliver. Tori took a seat next to Jade and put a hand on her shoulder while Andre took a seat on the bed.

"Jade, please tell us what happened here." Andre encouraged Jade, who flinched at being talked to, as if she were hoping to avoid talking for a long time.

"Oh, right." She mumbled. "Beck texted me this morning and asked me to come over to talk about us." Jade went on for the next 3 or so minutes to talk about what transpired. Apparently, Back was feeling terrible about his break up with Jade and wanted to get back together with her and start anew. When she arrived this morning, Jade noticed the door to his RV was ajar and entered only to find Beck shot recently, due to the freshness of the bullet hole.

"Shit." Andre whispered, standing up. Everyone was silent while Jade burst into tears again, her face in her hands. Tori and Robbie rubbed her back slowly in comfort.

"Alright, alright; I'm going to call an ambulance and Beck's parents. They need to know what happened." Andre stated, pacing in front of the bed, trying very hard not to look at the sheet on the floor.

"I can get in touch with the police, so they can piece together what happened here." Robbie added, also standing and avoiding the sheet. Tori nodded in agreement. Andre and Robbie headed for the RV door and closed it behind them.

An hour later, the police and ambulance arrive. The area was cordoned off and the RV was being canvassed for evidence while the medics took away Beck's body, now in a black body bag and put him in the ambulance.

Andre, Cat and Robbie were talking with the police officers and told them what they knew. Tori and Jade were sitting together on the sidewalk, far enough that no one could disturb them. Jade had stopped crying and was very quiet and her face had a blank look on it. Tori looked at Jade with a worried look. Jade attempted to avoid Tori's gaze. Tori, realizing that Jade wanted to be alone, started to stand up, but was grabbed by a smooth hand. Looking down, Tori noticed that Jade had grabbed her and was then pulled down by her with surprising strength.

"What?" Tori asked landing on the concrete next to Jade, who then wrapped herself around Tori's torso and squeezed with a strong grip. Tori was taken aback by this sudden move by Jade, who was known around Hollywood Arts for hating Tori. Jade croaked 3 words:

"Hold me, Tori." She then let go of Tori and straighten up before she leaned into Tori, who was paralyzed in shock, and kissed her on the lips. Tori, suddenly felt a jolt of enjoyment and without a second thought, kissed back. Unknown to the both of them, they were spotted by someone.

**Now, the love starts. And so do the effects.**


	4. Denial

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 4**

**Denial**

As the ambulance pulled out, the lone figure looked on, with a shocked expression, at Tori Vega and Jade West kissing each other. The figure slowly turned around to leave before the sound of a hand slapping flesh reached its ears. The figure turned back and took cover in the shadows to avoid getting caught.

Tori and Jade had stopped kissing long enough for Tori to immediately came to her senses and slapped Jade across the face, leaving a red mark where she struck. Jade looked at Tori, shock in her face.

"Why did you hit me, Vega?" Jade questioned Tori, rubbing her cheek. Tori's expression was one of anger.

"Why the _fuck_ did you kiss me, Jade?!" Tori whispered angrily at Jade, whose expression changed to confusion.

"I think I have feelings for you, Vega." Jade replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. All of the sudden I feel close to you as if you and I were meant to—"Jade started.

"Never in a million years will that happen, you twisted bitch!" Tori snarled, enunciating the last word. Tori could not believe that Jade would have feelings for her. What she could believe was that _she_ had feelings for Jade. Tori was in denial. The kiss was what she was hoping for when she first looked upon Jade West despite their hostile first meeting. Tori did not want to believe that Jade would ever reciprocate those feelings for her.

Jade's expression suggests that she could read Tori's mind. In actuality, she read her expression like a book.

"You feel the same too, Vega." Jade stated. It was not a question. Tori looked at Jade, the brown eyes meeting the emerald, until Tori dropped her gaze to the ground between them. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes. I do, Jade."

Both girls were still oblivious to the fact that a lone figure was watching them intently. The figure looked on at the 2 girls, studying their facial expressions, their body language, and their emotions for future reference. The figure snapped out of it, when it heard the girls start again.

"You just lost Beck, Jade." Tori said slowly and quietly, so as to not further injure Jade's already fragile emotions.

"I know, but I want to start fresh and try something new." Jade replied, putting her hand on Tori's shoulder to demonstrate her point. Tori looked back, feeling excited, but looking upset about the idea of her and Jade dating. The 2 already have a hard enough time being within 20 feet of each other without Jade hurting Tori's feelings; so, how can they possibly love each other? Both girls' minds raced at the many questions they had about this potential 'relationship'.

"Why me of all people, Jade; You hate me more than anything." Tori inquired Jade, who removed her hand from Tori's shoulder to put it in her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"That is what I like, no _love_ about you, Vega." Jade replied. "You are rebellious against my thoughts and ideas and you are not afraid to stand up against me, even if it meant putting yourself at risk."

"But, that is silly, Jade."

"Is it? Or are you afraid to face your own feelings for me?" Jade pointed out, raising her eyebrow so that the light of the patrol cars were caught by it. Tori silently agreed with that. She _did_ and truly loved Jade, for her rebellious and 'don't give a fuck what anybody thinks' attitude and she loved her personality, because it was different.

"Just out of curiosity," Tori began.

"Yes?"

Tori looked straight into Jade's face and moved in for a searing kiss. Initially, Jade was caught off guard and did not react at once, but eventually, she too was kissing back. Tori's tongue probed Jade's lips begging for entrance into Jade's mouth. She obliged, and soon the 2 girl's cheeks were bulging from the battle for dominance their tongues were having. Both girls were embracing each other, fully realizing that they both loved each other very much and were more than willing to give this a shot.

In the darkness, the lone figure moved out of the shadow and departed.

**Now, the love starts. And so do the effects. Read on and you'll see what happens.**


	5. Most Foul

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 5**

**Most Foul**

By the next morning, news of Beck Oliver's death had spread around Hollywood Arts like wildfire. Fortunately, the news of Jade West and Tori Vega's relationship hasn't entered public knowledge yet, as everyone was preoccupied with giving Jade their well wishes and best regards for her loss.

During between class breaks, which were very short, Tori and Jade would meet in the janitor's closet nearby the lockers, where they would either make out or discuss the direction their relationship was going. Tori, in particular, was a little nervous about Jade moving on so quickly after her break up and her having to cope with Beck's death.

That afternoon at lunch, Jade was expected to go to the morgue at the Hollywood precinct of the LAPD to identify Beck's body and be informed of his death. His parents have been notified and were making their very best attempts to return home to make preparations for his funeral. Jade's parents were another story. On one side, her cold and calculative father, seemed indifferent and even suggested that Beck suicide himself because of Jade, which seriously hurt Jade's feelings upon hearing this. On the other side was Jade's mother, who tried her best to comfort her daughter as best as she could.

After their 4th period Theatre History class, the bell rang to signal the start of lunch. Jade and Tori meet at the lockers and, after greeting each other quietly to not get attention of the bystanders, head towards the student parking lot to take Jade's car to the police station. They approach Jade's car, which was a black '86 Charger, and enter after Jade unlocked the doors. The girls placed their bags in the backseat and fastened their seatbelts. Jade inserted her car keys into the ignition and turned the vehicle on, its engine purring to life. She put the car into reverse and backed out of her space and then started towards the parking lot exit.

The short drive to the precinct was quiet, except for the crazy music playing from Jade's CD player. Tori and Jade did not say anything throughout the drive.

"Are you ready for this?" asks Tori upon their entrance into the precinct parking lot. Jade silently parked the car, put it in park and killed the engine.

"We'll soon find out." She replied before exiting the car and locking the door behind her. Tori followed suit and caught up to Jade and put her hand within hers. The girls entered the noisy building and dodged their way to the front desk.

After signing in and waiting, Jade and Tori were called up by a detective, who led them, downstairs to the morgue. The morgue was freezing and had a dark atmosphere that chilled even Jade to the bone. Following up behind the detective, who led them straight to an open room with several stainless steel tables, one of which had a white sheet that no doubt covered Beck, the girls gripped each other tighter.

"Is this Beck Oliver, Ms. West?" the detective asked gruffly after exposing the head and shoulders of a pale Beck.

"Yes." Replied Jade in a deadpan voice. She was staring blankly at her ex's body, before she forced herself to look away, fighting back tears.

"What happened?" Tori chirped.

"He was attacked by another guy, we believe him to be at least 6'1, weighing 170 pounds and having a lean, athletic body. These defensive wounds on his hands and arms suggest that Mr. Oliver put up quite a fight before his attacker shot him with a 9mm bullet. Other than that, the RV was wiped clean of fingerprints and any other identifying DNA. Whoever did this was a professional, who knew to hide his DNA from us." The detective explained.

"You're suggesting that Beck was murdered intentionally?" Tori inquired.

"Yes."

With the revelation of Beck's murder on their minds, the girls leave the precinct silently and walked towards their car, unaware of a lone figure watching them in the distance. Not just any figure. A figure that was 6'1, 170 pounds and had a lean, athletic body; The figure simply stared as Jade and Tori got into to the vehicle and left the parking lot. The figure then left himself in the opposite direction of the car.

**Who is the mystery figure? Read the next chapter and you'll see.**


	6. Stay

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 6**

**Stay**

"Do you want to talk?" I briefly look at the brunette in the passenger seat who has a concerned look on her face.

"What is there to talk about?" I retort. Vega frowned. Apparently that was not the answer she was hoping for. We were driving back to school for the final 3 periods of the day. It is 12:50 and we have 10 minutes to get to class.

"Quite a bit, Jade."

"Ugh. Fine what the fuck do you want to talk about, Vega?"

"Us." That was all she said. Us. What is there to talk about? Does she not like the fact that we are keeping our relation secret from the whole fucking world? Does she want to take it to the next step?

"Go on. What about us?" I ask her.

"Why do you want to do this now, of all fucking times?"

I look at her for a split second and catch a glint of annoyance in her eyes as I pull us into school and into a parking space. She obviously does not like the fact that we are starting this within a week of my breakup and death of my ex. How about this one?

"I need to feel alive. Nothing pleases me anymore than you do now, Vega." I respond as we walk towards class together.

"I do?" She asks disbelief and happiness in her tone simultaneously.

"Yes, Vega, you really do." I smile at her, hoping that will cheer her up and it does.

The rest of the day went by like a breeze. I walked to the janitor's closet, after putting my textbooks away, and was wondering if Vega was waiting for me there.

"Hi Jade," Came a voice from behind me. I turn to see puppet boy, Robbie Shapiro, with Rex (obviously), walking right up to me, his expression one of fear and sadness.

"What do you want now, Shapiro?" I bark at him, hoping to get rid of him now so that I can discuss something with Vega in the closet which is 15 paces from me. Shapiro looked nervous when I addressed him, but he found his voice.

"I was wondering if you had a place to stay since you mentioned that you were kicked out of your house a couple of weeks ago." _Fuck_. I thought. _I didn't even think about that!_

"Actually, I might have a place to stay for tonight. But if that doesn't pan out, you would let me stay a while?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Fuck Vega, let's go." I command, leaving for the parking lot.

"Um, what did you mean by 'fuck Vega'?" He inquired. I groan out loud.

"I meant I was going to ask her if I could stay at her place. Cat's parents don't like me and I can't stand Andre's grandmother." I explain to the moron.

"Oh. I see." He replied dumbly. _Imbecile!_ I thought.

"Why don't you follow me to my place?" Puppet boy asks. I stop and turn to him.

"No, why don't I ride with you. I can get my car some other time."

"If you insist." He replies nervously. I am glad that I can still scare the shit out of somebody. Then again, Shapiro is pretty easy to scare. We both arrive upon his red convertible and hop in. He starts the engine and pulls out of his space and moves towards the exit.

After a long and quiet drive, we arrive upon Robbie's house. Well, hotel is a better definition. Robbie apparently lives in the _Hollywood Hills Hotel_ by himself. He explains upon our arrival that his parents are in Virginia on business and he decided to stay here to be at Hollywood Arts.

We enter the quiet lobby, which was playing lame jazz music, and heads towards the golden elevator doors. Upon entering an elevator, Robbie pushes the grey 6, which turns white, and the doors close and the elevator purrs as it carries us to the 6th floor. The elevator dings and the doors open and Robbie moves forward and heads to the left towards his room. He stops at room 612, where he takes his keys, fits them into the lock and turns the keys and opens the doors to gain entrance to his abode.

His hotel room was very sick. He had a 42" flat screen in the living room, with a chair and a couch. His rooms were probably sick as well, with large beds for couples. Opening a door to a room confirms my thoughts. This place was awesome. As I looked around, Shapiro went into his room to put away his bag. I put my bag down on the brown couch in the living room.

"This place looks a little too pricey for you, Shapiro; how can you afford it?" I ask, unable to contain my curiosity.

"My parents' jobs." He said simply. "They have fairly high positions in the company they work for." _That makes since._ I think. _But, he is not popular at H.A. anyways._ Shapiro emerged from his room with Rex in his hands. _Oh, perfect._ I think as I frown at him.

"You can sleep in the 'guest room' over there, baby." Rex said, pointing to the door near the entrance. "Do you have everything you need?" Rex continued.

"Yes." I reply quietly, eyeing the puppet evilly. He stared at me intently, as though waiting for me to attack him or some shit. I roll my eyes at this and grabbed my bag from the couch and moved to the door in the back that Rex mentioned. Opening the door to the small room, I move in to see a full size bed with a brown comforter and 4 brown pillows, a small end table with a lamp and a phone and menu; a tan bureau, where I placed my bag. I then sat down hard on the bed and lied back, staring at the white ceiling.

"Uh, Jade?" came a small voice from the doorway. I prop myself up on my elbows and peer at the door to see Shapiro looking at me, with a terrified look on his face.

"What?"

"There's something I need to tell you," he whispered. I raise my eyebrow and gesture him to come inside. He cautiously walks in, without Rex, which was unusual and he propped himself on the edge of the bed, trying very hard to avoid my gaze.

"Well? What do you want to tell me?" I demand after 2 minutes of silence. He sighed and turned to face me, his brown eyes meeting mine. He looked terrified by what he was about to say.

"I've been meaning to tell you and Tori that I know about you 2." He merely said to me. I stared at him, shock in my face at this sudden revelation.

"How long?" I ask, trembling.

"All along; and I wanted to tell you that I have…feelings for you, Jade." Robbie stated. The look suggested that this was not a joke. _He actually has feelings for me?_ I think. _After all I've done to him. I've tortured him and caused him to be completely miserable and he has feelings for me. What do I do? For once, I don't know and I need help. Why would he want to be with me if he knows I'm with Vega?_

"Really?"

"Really really," he smiled reassuringly. I couldn't help but to smile back. He started to lean forward as if mesmerized by something. I too lean forward, equally mesmerized. Our lips met and we started kissing each other fiercely as if we were attempting to swallow each other whole. It was at that moment when our lips met, that I have been denying something that I never thought would ever happen.

I was in love with Robbie Shapiro.

**Bet you never saw that coming! I know the chapters a little short. Starting off slow to move into the story, before propelling you forward into the darkness. Next chapters coming soon and they will be considerably longer.**


	7. The First Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 7**

**The First Time**

I haven't heard from Jade since the afternoon when we went to the police department to identify Beck's body. Robbie texted I, saying that she went to stay at his place. I felt okay with that. As long as Jade doesn't cut Robbie to pieces with her scissors when he is sleeping.

I must admit, that I was worried about Robbie. Jade constantly insults him and makes him miserable. The idea of Jade spending the night at Robbie's did not bode well for me. But that wasn't the only reason I was worried. Jade and I had been 'girlfriends' for 2 days and are trying to have a relationship that'll work for both of us. I don't know why I love her. But I do a lot. Maybe it's because of her rebellious nature and her 'fuck you' attitude. As for her loving me, her reason is to feel alive. I can't say as I blame her. Losing Beck must have hit her hard. I just wish I could take away all her pain.

That night, I went to bed around 1, after finishing my Theatre History assignment. It took me awhile to fall asleep, because I worried about what I would dream. What if Jade kills Robbie or harms him?

Fortunately, I didn't dream of Robbie getting mutilated or sliced up by Jade. I think I dream about Jade, but I don't remember too well.

I woke up the next day at 6 as usual to prepare for school. I took a nice, soothing shower, which helps remove any sleep still stuck in me. After showering and drying myself off, I get dressed and get ready to make eggs for breakfast in the kitchen. Mom had made a novelty omelet for herself, again. At least there are enough eggs for me.

After scrabbling the eggs and shoving them down my throat and drinking my coffee which I made while I was making breakfast, I made my way to my room again to gather all my things for school. TGIF! Gathering all my stuff, I prepare to leave my room when my cell phone goes off from a text message. Pulling it out of my pocket, I check to see the text. It was from Jade.

_Robbie is still alive. I'll see you at school, Vega._ _Well, that's a good thing._ I think when I read the first sentence. _I hope she didn't slice him up though._ She may not have to kill him, but hurt him pretty badly. _I'll find out soon._

As usual, Trina and I leave together for school, with her deafening singing that is making my eardrums beg me to shut her up. At least the drive to Hollywood Arts is very short.

We arrive at school 15 minutes before the bell rings for first period. As Trina parks her car, still singing, I look to the front entrance of the school, where I see Jade standing there holding her coffee, looking around for me. I smile, as I will be with her soon. _Thankfully, she has an excellent voice._ I think trying to 'drown out' Trina's voice. Trina finally stops singing when we leave the car, apparently had her daily vocal warm up. As we approach the front doors, I head towards Jade, who has an uneasy look on her face.

"Hey you!" I chime at Jade, who turns and attempts to smile, to no avail.

"Hey, we _need_ to talk about something." She greets, looking around nervously.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Not here; the janitor's closet." Her whisper was so faint, I could barely hear her. She grabbed my hand with a deathlike grip and led me inside towards the janitor's closet. I had to walk a little faster to conceal our holding hands. We approach the closet, where Jade drops my hand to wrench open the door and went inside. I followed, closing the door behind me and turning the lights on.

"Are you okay? You look uneasy." I ask her, looking into her worried emerald eyes.

"I don't know where to start," she began. She seems to think about what she is going to say for a while, which is unusual for Jade. She looked directly at me.

"Robbie knows about the 2 of us." Jade said simply. _What the fuck?!_ I think. _How can he know about us?_

"How the fuck does Robbie know about us?!" I ask exasperated.

"He saw us kiss on the sidewalk on the night Beck's body was found." She explains. I groan out loud. Jade grabs my hand and gently squeezes it to reassure me. It didn't work.

"Shit. What do we do?" I look at Jade for guidance, but she shook her head slowly, equally perplexed. We stayed in the closet, lost in thought. The 2 of us were so worried about Robbie's knowledge about us that we didn't pay attention to the time. The bell rang, making us both jump, and we looked at the time, it was time for second period, which we had together as our Theatre History.

"We should get to class," Jade replied, her voice cracked from not speaking for quite some time.

"Yes. We'll discuss this afterschool." I replied. Jade nodded.

The rest of the day goes by painfully slow. Classes seem distant and the teachers seem to drone on and I couldn't stop thinking about what Jade said.

I go to the janitor's closet after putting my books in my locker and wait for Jade. She arrives a few minutes later.

"Hey," I greet her, forcing myself to smile. She smiled weakly at me. I think she had trouble finding her voice, which was a first for Jade. _I hope we can finish our conversation from earlier._ I think. Jade must have been thinking the same thing.

"I want to finish our conversation from earlier," She started. I nodded in agreement, worry on my face. I take a deep breath and begin to speak.

"How was Robbie in your other classes today?" I inquire.

"His usual self, bar Rex."

"He didn't have Rex with him?"

"Nope. He didn't have Rex with him either when he talked to me last night." She continued. _Robbie without Rex for a whole day?_ I think. _That is _very _unusual._

"Could have Beck's death affected him?" I ask, rather stupidly.

"Anything's possible, although I doubt that would have affected him that much."

We pondered for a while before we left school for the parking lot. Trina, oblivious to the fact that I was still at school, had left, without bothering to text me. _Bitch._ I think as I find her car missing and no recent texts from her. Jade, who was heading towards her car, noticed that I didn't have a ride. So she called me over and offered to give me a ride home. I agree, adding that we still need to finish our conversation about Robbie.

The ride home is ominously quiet, not including the heavy metal that usually plays from Jade's car speakers. Eventually, she pulls up to my driveway and puts the car into park.

"So, what are we going to do about Robbie?" Jade asks. I shrug.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." I suggest. Jade seems to think this was acceptable.

"How about us?" She asks.

"We shouldn't let Robbie get in the way." I reply and Jade agreed. She leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kiss back passionately. After we break apart reluctantly, I reach in the back seat to grab my bag and open my door and climb out.

"Wait Vega!" Jade called back. I lean my head in the car.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? As in you and I?" She probes.

"You're having second thoughts?"

"No…" She said, though her tone suggested she didn't believe herself. I drop my bag and climb back into the car, closing the door behind me.

"You're having second thoughts because of Robbie." It was a statement.

"What? No!" She replies exasperated.

"No, you are. You're actually letting him get to you. And you're supposed to be the hardest one to get to."

"That's absurd!" She shouts.

"Is it?!" I shout, even louder. She closes her eyes as if realizing that she shouldn't have started this conversation.

"Okay, you're right, Vega; I think Robbie did get to me. And I'm sorry for starting this."

"That's okay. As long as Robbie doesn't pull anything." I reply quickly before bidding her goodnight and leaving the car. I grab my bag off the concrete and head towards the front door. As I unlock the door and open it, I turn to see Jade pulling out and leaving. I then try to forget about the day as I go inside. But, I didn't expect the events of this evening.

It is 7 in the evening. Mom left a few minutes ago to go shopping at the grocery and Trina is shopping for more clothes, again, leaving me alone. I'm watching TV when I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and waltz to the door and open it to find Jade standing there. Before I can greet her or show her in, she walks in without greeting.

"We need to talk, Tori," Jade stated. She walked past me and threw her purse on a couch before sitting down hard on the other couch.

"What's up?" I ask sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand. She wrenches her hand out my grip and gives me an upset look.

"I need to talk to you about Robbie." She started.

"Ugh, what the fuck did he do now?" I groan.

"Nothing. It's what I did to him." _What the fuck are you talking about, Jade?_ I think, confused by this statement. She read my mind and answered my question.

"I'm in love with Robbie, too."

"DAFUQ?!" I scream out loud. I move to slap her, but she caught my wrist and gave me a threatening look. I wrestle my wrist out of her grip. Anger clouds my judgment as I plan to end our relationship. But first, a little 20 Questions.

"_How can you be in love with that puppet boy too?_" I ask her, my voice trembling from my attempts to not cry and from the anger pooling within me. I am equally pissed off at Robbie as well.

"Simple. He loves me and has since we first met." She explains apprehensively.

"Bullshit; he's jealous of us and you fell for that age-old trick from him of all people." I retort, disbelief noticeable in every syllable.

"You didn't see his face when he told me that night." Jade explained, giving me puppy dog eyes. I admit, it was cute and weird to see Jade to that, but that didn't stop me from being angry at her. I eyed her warily, hoping for her to drop her defenses so that I can jump her.

"I don't give a shit what expression he gave you. HE'S A VENTRILOQUIST! HE CAN ACT!" I roar at her. Jade closes her eyes and shakes her head slowly, giving me my chance to strike.

Screaming, I lash out, grabbing her raven hair and started to pull it and throwing her head around. The moment I started, she started to fight back, showing her surprising strength, and I lose my grip. We wrestle around, first on the couches, then on the floor. I get on top of her and start slapping her, but she throws me off and I hit my head on the couch hard, stunning me. Jade stands her face red from being slapped, her hair a mess, and her eyes wild with fury. She was panting very fast.

"How _dare_ you attack me, Vega?" She speaks very quietly. She runs one hand through her hair to straighten it out and her other hand massaged her face. I look up at her from my position on the floor, my head throbbing where it struck the couch. I sit up, wincing and I attempt to get up, but a look from Jade told me that would be unwise.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-r-y, J-Jade." I whimper in pain, tears welling up in my eyes. I meant it. I was overreacting to Jade loving Robbie. I was worried, but that didn't give me the right to attack her. If I were her, I'd break up with me.

"No, you're not," Jade state, still quietly. It was unnerving.

"I just don't want to lose you." I say, looking into her furious emerald eyes. I can't hold my gaze and I lower my eyes to her boots. She walks forwards and helps me to my feet. It stung, but I'm glad she didn't do it to knock me down again.

"You'll never lose me." Jade replies out loud. I look at her and she gives me a reassuring look and continues. "I love Robbie, but I am in love with you, Tori."

"Really?"

"Yes." She takes my hand and squeezes it. We both kiss like we have never kissed before and I know from that kiss that Jade was serious.

"Can you take me to my bed? I'm in a lot of pain and don't want to have to move later." I ask her. She obliges and puts my arm around her neck and supports me as we walk towards my room. It took us a while to get up the stairs, but after that, it went smoothly. We arrive at my room and Jade opens it wide and we walk in sideways to fit us both. She helps me sit on the bed before taking a seat next to me and takes my hand again.

"Thanks," I said weakly. My body was sore from the traveling. Jade smiled.

"Don't mention it." We sit on my bed in silence for several minutes, both of us waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally, Jade breaks it.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asks simply. I shrug.

"Sure. What is it?" I reply, a little giddy.

"You'll think it's weird." She explains.

"What is it that you want to admit?"

"I want to try something new." Jade admits before she kisses me.

Before I know what's happening, Jade is on top of me, straddling my waist and kissing my neck, shooting jolts through my body. She then straightens up and starts to undo my jeans. I give her a flirtatious smile which she returns gleefully. As she pulls my jeans off, I start to take of my tee and I am now wearing only my purple underwear. Jade then takes off her leather jacket and I reach the hem of her shirt and yank it over her head, exposing her black bra. We then start to make out, our tongues having a battle in our mouths. As we kiss, I readjust myself so that I can pull off her black jeans, exposing her black panties. _Does she have any other colors?_ I wonder to myself as I kiss her chest. She moans in appreciation and then reaches behind my back and I can feel her cold hands fumbling to unhook my bra. After several seconds, I feel the straps loosening and the bra comes off. Upon exposure to the air, my breasts get goose bumps. Jade smiles as she moves in to kiss my chest. I then unhook her bra and take it off as we start kissing each other again, Jade on top of me. I am so lost in our embrace that I do not notice that we both lost our panties and were completely naked.

The next several minutes were full of absolute bliss as we make love to one another. We were both new at this and as such, didn't really know what to do to each other. We peppered each other everywhere with kisses, which was electrifying. We moaned and groaned as we rubbed against each other. After several minutes, my room was full of shrieks as we both reached ecstasy. We lie back next to each other, panting and sweaty. I drag the sheets above us to our necks as we cuddle together.

"Fuck that was _good_!" I whisper, smiling at Jade. She smiled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I most certainly did." She panted. Our hair clung to each other as we fell asleep together, holding each other close and big smiles plastered on our faces.

Tonight was the first time I have ever done it, and I enjoyed it very much, and I can't wait to do it again.

**Here is the next chapter. Like I promised, it is considerably longer. Sorry to leave anyone hanging, suffering from writer's block really sucks. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Next 2 chapters will be coming soon.**


	8. What?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 8**

**What?**

Tori and Jade woke up the next morning in each other's arms. Last night was the best night of their lives. They were still a little tired, yet they were happy. Tori stirred first and opened her heavy eyelids to see Jade's forehead touching hers. Tori smiled and moved to kiss Jade's forehead. Jade stirred after being kissed and opened her eyes to look at Tori in the eyes. Jade smiled and kissed Tori on the lips.

"Hey, beautiful," Tori whispered after they broke apart. She slowly rubbed Jade's cheek, while Jade rubbed her arm.

"Hey hey." Jade replied. Jade slowly sat up, her hair was unkempt and her mascara was smudged around her eyes. Tori sat up too, her eyes also smudged with her mascara. Tori looked to her alarm clock, to see it was 9 in the morning. Tori groaned a little about waking up this early, before realizing that she woke up her because of going to sleep early last night. She and Jade stretched as they got up and starting putting on their clothes from yesterday.

"I bet my family is downstairs, eating breakfast." Tori spoke up while combing her hair. Jade, who ran her hands through her hair to fix it up, looked around to Tori.

"We should tell them." Jade replied as if it were the right thing to do.

"Why?"

"How are we going to explain their youngest member coming downstairs with me?" Jade threw back. Tori thought about this for a moment.

"Okay. We should tell them," she sighed as she moved towards the door. Jade came around the bed and grabbed Tori's hand and interlocked their fingers. Tori took a deep breath and opened the door and moved into the hallway for the stairs.

The walk to the family room was long and painful. More than once, Tori stopped abruptly and couldn't move, until Jade squeezed to motivate her. Eventually, they reached the top of the stairs and could see the family, eating eggs for breakfast at the kitchen table. Gasping for breath silently, Tori spoke up.

"Morning everyone." She croaked. Her family turned to see quite a sight. Tori Vega standing at the top of the stairs with Jade West, the meanest girl ever. And both were holding hands. What followed was an understatement of pandemonium.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TORI!" Shrieked Mrs. Vega, her eyes wide with shock.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH _HER_!?" Trina shouted at the top of her lungs, her hands on her cheeks.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOUNG LADY!" Mr. Vega loudly demanded. Anything else they shouted was unintelligible. Tori closed her eyes, then opened them and shouted, louder than any of them.

"_I LOVE JADE WEST!_" The room fell silent as she and Jade walked to the kitchen. Jade was quiet, allowing Tori to do the explaining.

"We even had sex last night," Tori continued in a whisper, as though it were a dirty secret. Her family looked on in horror and was speechless at this sudden revelation. Mrs. Vega whimpered, putting her hand to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. Trina's mouth was moving but no sound came out, as if she had suddenly lost it. Mr. Vega's expression was stony and expressionless. The Vegas then turned to Jade, trying their best to ignore Tori.

"It's true," Jade confirmed. She then moved in and she and Tori kissed each other to demonstrate her point. Surprisingly, no sound came from the family at this. They both looked at the family, who were paralyzed with shock.

"Why?" Mrs. Vega begged. The family's expressions were upset, sad, confused, and demanding.

"Because Beck is dead and I want to feel alive." Jade explained to the family. Trina and Mr. Vega were the only ones who knew about Beck's death. Mrs. Vega looked upset with the knowledge of Beck's death. Trina and Mr. Vega nodded slowly, understanding. The whole room was awkwardly silent for several minutes, before Mrs. Vega finally chirped.

"There are some eggs left in the pan on the stove."

Tori and Jade silently nodded and moved to get their breakfast together. They both struggled to not be intimate in front of Tori's family as they worked together. After preparing their cups of coffee and splitting the rest of the eggs between them, Tori and Jade sat together at the table and started eating. After a few short minutes, the others got up, put their dishes in the sink and left the kitchen for their rooms, moving slightly faster than normal, so they can get as far away from Tori and Jade as possible. Tori and Jade looked at each other after witnessing this and continued to eat. Tori felt a little sad, hoping that her family would understand more. They _did_ understand; they just needed time to accept Jade.

After finishing their breakfast, Tori and Jade cleaned the kitchen. Tori washed the dishes as Jade dried them, then they both washed the table and scrubbed the stovetop. After finishing, they moved into the living room and sat down together on a couch and Tori turned the TV on. 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning didn't have much on, bar little kids' shows.

"Is there anything on that involves people dying or getting harmed?" Jade suddenly asks boredom in her voice.

"Not this time of day." Tori replies equally bored before clicking the TV off.

"What do you-"Jade started before the sounds of footsteps appear and the girls look to see Tori's family coming down, ready to leave.

"We're going to go shopping." Mrs. Vega stated. This was obviously an excuse to get away from Tori and Jade. Before Tori or Jade could acknowledge this, the family disappeared from the house, slamming the front door behind them. Shortly afterwards, the sound of a car starting and leaving reached Tori and Jade's ears.

The girls looked at each other and jumped to kiss each other fiercely, missing each other's lips and tongues, and the warmth of their bodies. After what seemed like forever, the girls split, gasping for breath, their eyes closed and their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Oh, shit, that felt good." Jade whispered excitedly opening her eyes.

"Fuck yeah; I'm sorry about my family; I really hoped they would accept us." Tori whined also opening her eyes. Jade shook her head.

"That's okay, baby." Jade said, looking into Tori's chocolate eyes. "I had a feeling they wouldn't take it lightly." She continued.

"Yeah, but I want them to like you." Tori retorted.

"They will eventually. They can't make us break up." Jade said defiantly.

"You don't know Trina as well as I do," Tori explained.

"What's the worse she can do, sleep us apart?" Jade snorted, laughing.

"She is quite devious, Jade" Tori replied giving Jade a serious look.

"So am I." Jade said, deviously before kissing Tori on the cheek.

The girls decided to watch some movies before going to Nozu for dinner. The girls looked through the Vega's movie collection to find a couple movies to watch. Jade easily found the horror films in the collection, while Tori looked for more romantic comedies. The girls had a short argument about which movies to watch, the horror films or the romantic comedies. After a while, the girls decided to watch one of each. They first watch the horror film, which scared Tori when someone was brutally murdered, making her bury her face in Jade, who patted her head and reassured her it was over. After the film ended, Tori leaped up to make popcorn while Jade sadly changed movies in the DVD player.

Tori returned with the popcorn in a large bowl and sat down on the couch next to Jade, who reached to grab a handful of popcorn with one hand and playing the romantic comedy movie with the remote in the other hand. The romantic comedy had Tori in tears near the end and Jade was close to killing herself. Jade gave a huge sigh of relief when the film ended and was upset when nobody died, though the lead girl came very close.

"So, you want to head for Nozu?" Tori asked jade while putting the movies away.

"Sure, let's go." Jade replied excitedly. The girls got ready, fixing their makeup, which they didn't get a chance to do all day. Jade borrowed one of Tori's dresses. Half an hour later, the girls were in Jade's car on their way to Nozu.

The girls didn't say much on the drive over. They arrived upon Nozu at past 7 in the evening. Rush hour traffic was dying down fast and coming to a 'close'. Jade pulled into the Nozu parking lot and chose a spot relatively close to the entrance. Jade and Tori walked hand in hand towards the entrance.

"I hope Mrs. Lee doesn't kill us." Tori whimpered.

"Mrs. Lee? Didn't she give me the money for my play last year?" Jade asked.

"Yes and she still hates us for hanging her talentless daughter from the ceiling." Tori explained.

"Tough shit."

"That doesn't stop her from threatening me." Tori continued as they entered Nozu. Moments after entering, the restaurant was filled with a shriek from an oriental woman.

"YOU!" The girls turned to see Mrs. Lee marching towards them, with a furious expression.

"You 2 hung my daughter for hours!" Mrs. Lee shrieked at them. Jade and Tori rolled their eyes.

"For fuck's sake, lady; it was a year ago!" Jade snarled, taking a step towards Mrs. Lee, who backed up slightly.

"I don't care!" Mrs. Lee replied, standing straight up, in an attempt to tower over Jade. This failed as Jade was slightly taller. Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her to a booth so they can get away from that psychopath. The girls sat opposite each other and started to peruse the menu. A couple of minutes after sitting, a waiter brought them small goblets of water and they ordered soda. He left to get them their drinks.

The girls decided to get a platter of sushi to share. The waiter returned with their sodas and took their orders and left for the kitchen to place them. Tori and Jade sat uneasily, both of them thinking the same thing.

"What should we tell your parents?" Tori voiced first before Jade could open her mouth.

"Well, they won't like it better than your family did." Jade replied avoiding Tori's gaze.

"What do you think they'll do?" Moving to try to catch Jade's eyes.

"Mom might freak out, but Dad…" Jade started still avoiding Tori's gaze.

"Will kick you out?" Tori finished in a whisper. Jade nodded closing her eyes. Tori muttered under her breath and immediately started to think of a way out of this situation.

"How long can we keep this from them, Jade?" Tori asked after a few minutes.

"Not long. They'll find out eventually; it's inevitable." Jade replied monotone. Tori then started to think of ways to delay the inevitable. After a while, an idea struck her.

"Hey, do you think you can stay at Robbie's when your parents kick you out?" Tori suggested.

"I thought you didn't want me to be near Robbie. He loves me." Jade shot back. Tori sighed in disappointment after remembering that Robbie is in love with Jade. She then started to wonder if Jade—no no, that's absurd. Jade does love Robbie but is in love with Tori. Why should Tori be worried about that? Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their dinner. It was a medium sized brown and green ceramic platter that was covered in multiple types of sushi. It also came with a smaller platter that had multiple sauces on it, including wasabi and soy sauce. Tori and Jade leaned in a little to smell the aroma of sushi.

"Oh, that smells like heaven." Jade bubbled, rolling her eyes in bliss.

"Oh, yeah." Tori agreed.

The 2 grabbed their practice chop sticks and started to feed each other their sushi and sometimes dunked them in the sauces provided and even mixed and matched. With each bite, the girls melted from the exquisite flavor of the sushi. After several amazing moments, the girls were upset when they finished their sushi.

"Do you want dessert, baby?" Tori asked Jade.

"Sure, what would you like?" Jade replied. Tori asked a passing waiter for the dessert menu and he left and returned with a small dessert menu for the girls. The girls passed the menu, looking at the pictures of the desserts. After a while, their waiter returned and took their order for a lava cake and took away their empty dinner platter and sauce dish.

"I don't remember the last time I've had lava cake." Tori said giddy. Jade looked somewhat depressed at this statement.

"I've never had lava cake before." Jade replied sadly. Tori looked upset at this revelation, but she smiled to cheer up Jade.

"That's sad. You'll _love_ it." Tori said. This seemed to cheer up Jade.

Their dessert arrived half an hour later and the girls gawked at the large chocolate dome that had frosting on the top and around the cake and a pair of spoons and vanilla ice cream. The waiter gingerly placed the dish down on their table in front of them. The 2 stared open mouthed at this masterpiece. Tori drooled a little before coming to her senses and wiping her mouth with her napkin. Jade took a spoon and cut into the dome. The cake oozed with a melted chocolate that spread around the dish. Jade took a spoonful to Tori's awaiting mouth. Tori slowly closed her mouth around the spoon while Jade gently pulled the spoon out. Tori moaned and closed her mouth as her taste buds started dancing. Tori then opened her eyes, took the spoon from Jade and grabbed a spoonful of cake and fed it to Jade, who melted like the core of the dome. Jade groaned at the flavor. The 2 fed each other the cake slowly, every once in a while adding ice cream to their spoonful. After what seemed like no time, the lava cake was gone, its only trace of existence was leftover chocolate sauce.

"Fuck that was excellent." Jade whispered lustfully, licking her lips. Tori nodded vigorously in agreement. Their waiter returned with their bill and took away their dessert. Tori looked over the bill and asked Jade if she wanted to split. Jade agreed and dug out her wallet and pulled out her card while Tori did the same. The waiter returned and Jade told him to split the bill evenly between them. The waiter nodded and left to process their bill and returned shortly with their receipt. Jade and Tori signed their receipt and left a tip behind and got up to leave, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Lee, who threw a disgusted look at them as they left the restaurant. They groaned as they moved because of their stuffed stomachs and moved carefully towards Jade's car.

They arrived and got in after Jade unlocked the doors. They both sat down and groaned from their 'painful' journey. As Jade turned the car on and pulled out, Tori spoke up.

"I think we should tell your parents soon. They'll find out eventually." Tori voiced. Jade groaned, hoping to avoid this discussion but sighed knowing she can't avoid it.

"If you want to. Sure. We'll tell them tomorrow after rehearsals, okay?" Jade muttered. Tori nodded and took Jade's hand and squeezed it and smiled at her direction. Jade didn't look at Tori but smiled and squeezed back.

Hopefully, tomorrow will go a lot better than today.

**Chapter 8. I'm hoping to go into 20 or so chapters. This chapter and chapter 9 I've uploaded together to get everyone time to catch up. Criticism is welcome.**


	9. The Secret is Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV**

**Chapter 9**

**The Secret is Out**

I had dropped my girlfriend at her house around 10 in the evening and returned home a little past 10. My Dad's car was missing and I figured he was still at work or went on a business trip. Though, I could care less, he hasn't given a flying fuck about me since I told him I didn't want to go into business. I park my car in front of the house as always and slowly worked my way to the door, my stomach still full of sushi and lava cake.

I fumbled with my keys and found the silver house keys and jammed them into the lock and turned them until I hear a click. I turn them and pulled them out and open the door to my living room, which was 'welcoming'. I head towards the stairs on the right and ascend, taking each step slowly. I reach the top after what felt like forever and head left for my room at the end of the hall. I first drop my bags and head into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth and washing my mouth, I grab my bags and open the door to my dark room. I turn the light on, which isn't saying much since my room is painted black. I drop my bags on the floor again and strip off my clothes and slip into a black slick night gown. I turn off the lights and crawl into bed and fall asleep quickly. The last thing on my mind was Tori.

The next morning at a quarter past 6, my alarm goes off and I groan as I reach to hit snooze. I then sleep for a while before it goes off again 15 minutes later. Groaning again I switch it off, before stumbling out of bed and putting on my robe and head towards the bathroom to take a shower. I had neglected to take off my makeup from yesterday, so I had to clean up the smudged mess first. I turn the shower to warm and climb in. The water was initially cold, so that got me going, but it quickly warmed up to lukewarm temperature. I wash myself absentmindedly and climb out after washing off the soap suds. I towel myself off and throw my robe on again and leave to get coffee. Even though I just took a warm shower, which would wake up anyone, I was still a zombie. Coffee was _everything_ to me. I'd probably die without it. Drinking from the warm cup of the black liquid woke me right up. I then fixed myself some buttered toast and moved back to my room with my coffee and toast.

I get dressed in black clothes (duh) and lace up my black boots and apply my makeup. While I'm doing this, my Pear Phone buzzes from a text message. I move to grab it and check the message from Tori.

_Hey, babe. I enjoyed last night. I'll see you in a while so we can go to rehearsals._ I read the text and nod and send a reply. _I enjoyed last night too. I'll see you within the hour._ Putting the phone down, I finish with my makeup. After that, I fix up my hair and decide to change the blue highlights when I get home. I grab my blonde wig from the bust on my bureau and place it on my head. I adjust it so that it fits comfortably and it looks like my natural hair.

"Meh," I muttered to myself before grabbing the script and my purse, keys, and sunglasses. I leave my room, closing the door behind me and head downstairs. The house is deserted, so I assumed that my parents are at work. I leave the house and lock the door and get into my car. I leave the front of the house and head towards the end of the street so that I can pick up Tori from her house.

I arrive at my girlfriend's house after 20 minutes and park the car. I get out and head towards her front door and ring the doorbell. The door opens and a little scream follows. I jump at the sight of Trina Vega's shocked look and my eyes narrow.

"What did you do to your hair?" Trina squealed.

"It's a wig, moron. Where's Tori? We have rehearsals." I reply. I then hear footsteps and look behind Trina to see Tori, in her wig, and a mustache on her face was rushing down at the sound of Trina's scream and stopped at the sight of me and sighed. She walked towards me.

"Damn it Trina. You scared me." Tori chastised her sister. I smile a little bit. Trina leaves and Tori turns to me and smiles before we kiss.

"Hey baby." I say to her after we split. I take her hand and lead her to my car after she closes the door. I open the door for her and she thanks me before sitting down. I close the door and move around to my side and get in. I start the car and start the drive towards school.

"If anyone sees us, they'll think we are a man and a woman instead of 2 teens." Tori throws out, chuckling. I smiled at that and laughed a little. I pulled into the Hollywood Arts student parking lot. It is practically deserted except for 5 cars. I pull my car into a spot nearby the Black Box theatre. We get out of the car and head towards the theatre hand in hand. We arrive in the theatre, where Sikowitz, Sinjin, Burf, Robbie, and Andre are getting the theatre set up for the play. They turn to see us holding hands. Sinjin, Burf, and Sikowitz look confused as all fuck; Andre waves slowly; and Robbie gives us a hostile look. That hostile look locks itself in my mind. _I've never seen Robbie like this before._ I think. I even noticed that Rex isn't here, which is also strange.

"Hey." Tori vocalizes to the room. Her look suggests she is trying to ignore everyone's expressions.

"Hey." Sinjin, Burf, and Sikowitz reply monotone at different times.

"Hey girls." Andre says in a forced cheerful voice. Robbie's was disturbing.

"Hello." He said deadpan his hostile look intensifying. Tori looked a little worried at Robbie's reaction. Shit, even I was worried. _He's just jealous; that's all._ I think to myself for reassurance. It doesn't work. That look of sadness, jealousy, anger, and frustration all rolled up into one is etched in my mind.

"Um, let's get started everybody." Sikowitz spoke up out of the blue suddenly. Everyone muttered their agreements and the rehearsals began. This is the first day of our rehearsals and Tori and I play husband and wife, while Andre and Robbie play our twin sons. _This should be interesting._ I think as we started the first scene.

2 hours later, we came up upon the final scene, where Tori's character comes home and my character and hers are supposed to show affection towards each other. We say our lines and hug in the end.

"Eh. I'm not buying it." Sikowitz blurted out after Tori and I broke apart. We look at Sikowitz for suggestions.

"You 2 are supposed to sell the love. The way you said your love isn't convincing enough. Try again." He explained and Tori and I nodded. We did as he said and we seemed to have nailed it. Though his expression suggests otherwise.

"I'm still getting doubt here." He continued. "Again." Sighing, we did the lines again. All the while, a thought is going through my mind. _Is Tori acting her lines or is she serious?_ Tori's look says that she _is_ serious about those 3 little words. I can't help but shudder. _We haven't been together for a week and she is saying that seriously?_ I continue to think. I wish I can read Tori's mind to see what she is thinking about this. I try to stay in character. We do the lines one last time and we finally get it right. In truth, I caved in to say the lines seriously instead of in character.

"Excellent! That was much better. We'll continue again next week after school. That's a wrap everybody." Sikowitz boomed, slapping his hands together. At these words, Robbie grabbed his script, pulled off his wig, and ran out of the theatre in less than 15 seconds. Everyone stares at the entrance of the theatre, confused at Robbie's sudden reaction. Everyone else packs up and leaves at different times. Tori and I leave before Sikowitz does and head towards my car.

"So," Tori started. I look at her and she has a determined expression on her face.

"What?" I ask her.

"We agreed to tell your parents about us after rehearsals." Tori continued. I sigh in frustration at this. _Shit, this isn't going to be pretty._ We get in my car and I take us to my house. We arrive at my house 10 minutes later and I notice that my Dad's car is in the driveway. _He and Mom must be home._ I think as I get an adrenaline rush as I pull in front of the house. I park the car and yank off my wig and straighten my hair. Tori takes her wig and mustache off and straightens her hair as well. We get out of the car and move hand in hand to the front door. After what felt like eternity, we are at the door and I fit my keys into the lock and unlock them.

"Here goes nothing." I mumble before opening the door. Tori squeezed my hand gently as we enter into the living room. I hear my parents talking in the kitchen. _Probably business shit._ I think as we move to the kitchen. We enter and we see Dad sitting at the table with a Scotch and in his suit and Mom in her suit and is busy making sandwiches. Evidently preparing for another business trip that'll happen in the near future. They were too busy talking to notice us until I clear my throat.

"Hello." I grunt loud enough so that they turn to us. They both look at me then Tori and eventually, their eyes drift to our hands.

"What is going on here?" Mom asks her eyebrow rose in confusion.

"This is my girlfriend, Tori." I explain as though we were discussing the weather.

"Girlfriend?" Mom parrots looking at Dad for support. Dad was eerily silent as though he lost his voice. But he finds it again.

"Pack your shit and get out of this house." He says simply. I nod and head for the stairs. Tori was nearly dragged by me as she wanted to argue against my parents.

"It's no use." I explain to her. "They are pretty strict, especially Dad."

"But, where are you going to go?" Tori whimpers as we enter my room and I grab a suitcase in my closet and place it on my bed and start grabbing clothes. Tori goes to my bureau and starts grabbing my makeup and hair products and help grab other shit that I'll need. After forever, we head downstairs with 3 suitcases to put in the car. We go up to grab the rest and come back with 2 boxes of whatever else I need. All the while, my parents are watching us move myself out. We then move my stuff into my car and as Tori gets in the passenger side, I steal a glance to my parents, who were at the front door. Mom slams the door before anyone could say anything. I sigh and get into the driver's side.

"Can I stay at your place?" I ask Tori.

"I don't know how my parents will feel about this." Tori replies shaking her head.

"Please, Tori." I beg. You read that right. Beg. I am actually begging Tori Vega of all people to let me stay at her place.

"I'll call my parents and explain the situation. No guarantees though." Tori responds sadly. She grabs her phone and dials her Mom's phone first. As I take us there, she explains the situation to her Mom first, then her Dad. As I pull up to the front of her house, Tori hangs up

"Well?" I probe as we head to the front door.

"They understand and are willing to let you stay for a while so you can pull yourself together." Tori replied as she opens the door to the living room. Trina is the only one there.

"Hi." She says as we enter. "Mom is on her way back from the Art Show."

"Cool. Can you help us with Jade's stuff?" Tori replies. Trina gives her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"We told my parents about us and they kicked me out and your parents are letting me stay here." Jade quickly explains. Trina slowly nods her head and gets up to help. For once, she is actually useful as we grab my stuff and move it into the house. Tori and I are sharing her room. _Yay._ I think as we get me situated in her room.

"I think that's everything." Tori pants, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"Yep." I look around at Tori's no, _our_ room and it looks smaller with my stuff in it. I feel like I'm at home, even though it is not technically my home. But, I'll enjoy it while I can.

"What do you want to do?" Tori asks as she sits on the bed.

"I don't know, play a game?" I offer and she excitedly jumps up and grabs my hand and drags me with surprising strength downstairs. Upon arrival to the living room, she drops my hand and goes to the hall closet and pulls out multiple games. I figure she never thought of me as being open about playing a game. She then chose _Bingo_ and we situated ourselves at the dinner table and played a few rounds. Tori's mom arrived and greeted us with a smile. We play a couple more rounds until it is late. We then have leftover pasta for dinner and we go to bed early. For obvious reasons.

We head upstairs and get ready for 'bed'. We brush our teeth then wash our mouths longer than usual. After that, we head into Tori's room, where she closes the door and locks it so that we won't be disturbed. She then moves to me and kisses me passionately, her tongue probes me and I let her in. We kiss each other and strip each other's clothes off, which was quite challenging. Eventually, we were naked and in bed together and kissing and rubbing each other as we drive each other to the brink of ecstasy.

We had sex again and it is better than the first time we did it. I am on fucking cloud 9! We drift off to sleep after we climax and I dream blissful dreams.

"Jade! Jade! Wake up!" An urgent voice in the distance wakes me up as I see Tori frantically shaking me awake.

"What the fuck, Tori?" I groan. She sees that I am awake and shoves her phone in my face. I push it back.

"What?!"

"Robbie posted something on The Slap just now." Tori explains worried.

"What is it that has got you worked up?" I demand. Tori shows her phone, which is on Robbie's profile page on The Slap. His update is one I'd never thought he would ever do.

_Robbie Shapiro: Tori Vega and Jade West are dating._ _Mood: Wazzed._

**Chapter 9. I uploaded this with Chapter 8, so you all can catch up and I can get possibly 2 or so chapters written in the next day or 2. Criticism welcome.**


	10. Wildfire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Robbie's POV**

**Chapter 10**

**Wildfire**

It was 10 in the evening when I updated my status on The Slap. I smiled as I press the _Post_ button on my Pear Phone and watched as my profile was updated. It should be interesting to see people react. I don't have many followers, but those who _do_ follow me will get the update and the word will spread like wildfire. I fall asleep alone; Rex was locked in the closet and will be forever. I have a feeling that Monday will be quite the day.

The night Jade stayed with me was amazing. We revealed our love of each other. She loved me and I loved her. But, in reality, she was in love with Tori Vega. After we had kissed, she had called up her Mom in the middle of the night (it woke me up when I was in the living room) and begged to come home the next day. I knew the reason why she did this. Tori Vega. Jade wanted to simply prove that I was nothing in comparison to Vega and it is true. I am nothing. The next day, she said her parents called and allowed her to return. I didn't need to overhear her conversation the previous night to know she was lying. She wants Vega, not me, and I am going to change that. She can't say that she doesn't have feelings for me after that kiss.

I wake up Sunday morning around 11 and groan out loud that I woke up. I forced myself up and forced myself to work on my Trigonometry homework which is due Monday. I get out of my pajamas and throw on a pair of jeans and a white tee and head to the tiny kitchen to prepare my breakfast. Coffee and toast was on the menu, so I put myself to work. I was still drowsy when I gingerly took a sip from the warm coffee mug and immediately, the coffee wakes me up. I butter my toast and spread a layer of orange marmalade on the top and chew the crunchy bread.

After finishing my toast and refilling my coffee mug, I go into my room and grab my backpack and move into the 'living room' and set myself up at the table so that I can work on the homework. As I worked on the homework, I hear my phone ring in my bedroom. I sigh and get up and amble to the room and grab the phone off my nightstand and look at the screen. There were notification alerts on my profile on The Slap. Grinning, I go to my page and see that my recent status update has gotten likes from all of my followers (except for my friends) and the comments say that they are informing their followers and friends of this news. I scroll down the page to see several dozen comments. Some are surprised, others are shocked.

I force myself to put my phone down as it will only prevent me from finishing my homework. Grinning, I move back to finish the last few problems of trig that are left. It took me a good hour or so to finish. When I do, I pack my homework back into my bag and put the bag back in my room. I slump back onto the sofa and look at my phone to check the time: 1:17. 1 in the afternoon, what to do, what to do? I reach for the TV remote on the table and click the TV on and start to switch stations to find something worthwhile to watch. Nothing whatsoever. Groaning, I get up and walk to the TV to turn on my Pear Box 720 and grab the controller and walk back to my seat. As _GTA V_ loads, my phone starts buzzing like an angry swarm of bees. I grab it while it still vibrates and sends tingles down my wrist. Apparently, I have gotten _500_ more followers and myriad comments about my update. I gasp wide eyed at the screen and rub my eyes vigorously and pinch my arm a couple of times to make sure I'm not dreaming. I am not dreaming I really have over 500 followers. My update is trending!

The game's menu music kicks on and I jump at it slightly, being so absorbed by the development. I put my phone down next to me and pick up the controller and load a saved game. My phone buzzes so much as I play, that it is almost in tune with the rock music. I eventually turn off the vibrator, but it does little to help. The phone screen still flashes and it has gotten me killed in car crashes to the point of real annoyance. I stop playing the game, realizing that my update will still get me more followers and a million more comments so I turn the vibrator back on and off it goes.

Over the next several hours, my Slap profile page has seen more activity than any airport. My followers have nearly tripled and there are enough comments to be considered infinity. While, I'm glad that this is happening, I don't feel right. I feel like something is missing. I then start to scroll through the countless comments to find the 2 names that I am interested in. After what felt like an eternity, I reached the last comment and I didn't find any comments from either Tori or Jade. Tori I figured was too embarrassed to make a comment, but Jade on the other hand, has no qualms about voicing her opinions about anything. So her reasons for not commenting are beyond me. Maybe she was changed by Tori.

At around 7, I start to busy myself in the 'kitchen', preparing myself a ham sandwich for dinner, which I toast for a few minutes. When the toaster dings completion, I carefully remove the toasted sandwich off the screaming hot rack and onto a plate. I pour myself a glass of milk and head back to the sofa. The phone is vibrating so much, at this rate the sofa is now a vibrator. I must admit the tiny vibrations after a while are very comforting and could be useful for sore muscles.

I start to read the comments again out of boredom. The TV is playing in the background. I turned off the Pear Box and switched the source to watch shows. _Drake and Josh_ is playing the background. I missed too much to know or care what is going on. I guess it was so boring that I turned to my phone for entertainment. 1700 people following me now. That is nearly the entirety of Hollywood Arts, and some people on The Slap don't even go there.

After a while, the phone really starts to antagonize me, with or without the vibrations, so I decide to head to bed and leave the phone out here. I place my empty dish and glass into the sink and turn off the lights in the place and stroll into my bathroom and brush my teeth. After that, I head into my room and strip down and slip into my pjs and turn my alarm on. I then climb into my bed and pull the covers up to my chin and put my glasses on the nightstand and stare at the blurry ceiling. I eventually fall asleep and dream about what tomorrow will be like.

The next day, the alarm buzzes at 6:45 and I crawl out of bed and head to the kitchen to start a mug of coffee. As the coffee cools, I hop into the shower where the warm water just about wakes me up. After that soothing experience, I get dressed for the day and have my now cold coffee. I don't care if it's cold or not as long as it gets the job done. I make toast for breakfast and grab my phone which had _finally_ stopped buzzing. My profile was still up and I now had 2000 followers. _Sweet._ I think as I eat my toast. I finish my breakfast and get ready for school.

I head down the hall for the elevator at around quarter to 8. It's a 20 or so minute drive to school. I like to be there early. Plus, it'll give me a chance to confront Tori and Jade. _That should be interesting._ I think, grinning. I leave the Hollywood Hills Hotel and into the parking lot towards my closed off convertible and hop in, turning over the engine and starting the trek to school.

I arrive at the Hollywood Arts student parking lot just past 8 and pull into a spot. I leave my car and head towards the main building. As I enter the building, I am greeted by an uproar of cheers from all the students in the hall and am instantly swarmed by people, their voices a cacophony of unintelligible words. I was fortunately saved by the bell. The students eventually left and head for class, allowing me to go to-

"SHAPIRO!" a girl's voice erupts out of the blue, causing me to jump and look around for the source. I find Tori and Jade holding hands marching towards me at a fast pace, fury in their gorgeous faces. I stand my ground proudly, prepared to face whatever they throw at me.

"Hey girls-"I begin before being thrown off balance by a powerful slap from Tori, and then punched by Jade after straightening up. Jade's right hook to my jaw threw me to the ground. I land hard and stare up at the furious figures towering above me. I massage my jaw gingerly, it is throbbing from the punch and I feel the start of a black and blue and it is red with Jade's knuckles. I then noticed that my lower lip was cut by the ring on Jade's right hand.

"Thanks for waking me up." I sneer sarcastically at them. Their narrowed eyes widen at this statement. They dropped hands and Jade reached down and dragged me back on my feet. She then released me long enough for Tori to shove me back into the lockers. Thankfully, I'm not slammed into Jade's locker with her scissors protruding from multiple angles. I do however get a lock in my shoulder blade. I look at their faces contorted with hate. _They are trying to make me look small._ I think. This would have been impressive if they were taller than me. After a moment of silence, Tori speaks finally in a slow and angry voice that paused at every syllable.

"_Why the _fuck_ did you post that update, puppet boy?!_" she snarled, shaking me slightly and taking my arm in a vice like grip.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I reply shrugging. Jade scoffs at this, knowing full well, why I did it.

"He's jealous and wants me for himself." Jade explains to Tori, not taking her eyes off me. Tori looked from Jade to me and back again, as if trying to determine who is to blame. She lets go of my arm, which is now numb all the way down to the tips of my fingers. She takes a step back from us, still looking between us. She then balls her fist and punches me right in the temple, knocking my glasses off and sending me to the floor again. My glasses land a few feet away and as I scramble to grab them, Jade puts her combat boot on the small of my pack, pinning me, while Tori moved to crush the glasses under her shoes. My outstretched hand closes at this and I give up struggling against Jade.

"You really _do_ love her, Robbie." Tori said looking down at me. My name sounds foreign when she spoke it. I look up to see a blurry Tori staring at me, or at least I think she is, I can't tell now. Tori's blurred face then moved to Jade.

"You weren't kidding. He really was telling the truth." She continues deadpan.

"Tori," Jade begins, but Tori raised her hand to silence her. Tori then moves towards me at helps me to my feet after she told Jade to get her foot off.

"Why?' I ask completely bewildered by this gesture. I didn't get the answer I was expecting. Tori than swept me into a searing and passionate kiss. At first I am shocked and don't return it, but then the tingling it shoots through my body has me kissing back. Our tongues are soon having a battle as we are tangled tightly together. Before I know what is happening, Jade steps in growling and throws me off Tori and slaps Tori and knees me in my private area, paralyzing me and I slowly sink to the ground, my hands on my private area and my eyes wide and mouth open wide.

"Why did you kiss him, Tori?" Jade asked her voice heavy with anger and worry, but more worry. When Tori didn't reply immediately, Jade continued. "I thought you never had feelings for him."

"I don't. I just wanted to see if he felt the same way for me too." Tori explained, massaging her cheek from where Jade slapped her. Both then turned to me. I can't read their blurred expressions, but I deduce that they're expressions are probably show interest in my input.

"Well, I actually have feelings for both of you." I reply meekly. I wonder how long we have been like this. I stand up slowly, feeling sensation in between my legs and I look at the 2 girls. Both of them, from what I can tell, which is not much that they are contemplating what they just heard from me and are wondering what to do.

"How is this going to work?" Tori finally ponders out loud. Jade and I look at her, wondering the exact same thing.

"No idea." I reply.

"Fucked if I know." Jade responded.

We then left school, not caring that it was still early in the morning. We simply couldn't stay within the same vicinity of each other. The drive home for me was awkward. There was no telling how bad it was for Tori and Jade if they rode together. I got home a little past 9 and headed up slowly to my hotel room absentminded to my surroundings. I get in the room, move to my bedroom, and lie down on my bed and stare at the white ceiling and eventually, the comfortable bed dragged me into sleep.

**Here is chapter 10. Chapter 11 is coming slow, so I didn't upload it with chapter 10 as I originally planned. It'll be up eventually. Criticism is welcome.**


	11. What do we do?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV**

**Chapter 11**

"**What do we do?"**

The ride home from school was eerily quiet. Jade simply dropped me off at my place and we didn't say goodbye or even looked at each other. I got out of her car and shuffled towards my front door and go inside after unlocking it. Jade drives away, but I don't look back to wave. I am just too disturbed at the moment. This past hour has been the most painful in my life. Jade is in love with Robbie, who is in love with both of us and I think I am in love with Robbie too. This just can't happen. Nobody can love 2 people who are also in love with each other. It doesn't seem possible. Even if it were, how would we do this without having to break someone's heart?

The house is deserted; I have no idea where Mom is. Dad is at work and Trina is torturing everyone at school. It'll be only a matter of time before she realizes that I am missing. She shouldn't freak out though; she'll simply text me to see what up with my disappearance. But, that's the least of my worries. My mind was going 100 miles an hour to try and figure out how Robbie, Jade and I are going to deal with this love triangle between us. It's not something you see every day.

As I anticipated, my phone buzzes from a text message. No doubt Trina is wondering where I am. I pull out my blue Pear Phone XT and look at the screen. There is a text from Trina. _Why am I not surprised?_ I think as I read the message.

_Hey, where are you? Is everything alright?_ I read the message several times for no reason. My mind doesn't want to work because I'm too busy thinking about my love triangle situation. I text my reply.

_I'm at home. I don't feel very good. Everything is fine._ I then push _Send_ and put my phone on the coffee table. I drop my backpack and plop myself on a couch and grab the remote to find something to watch to take my mind off things. As I absentmindedly switch stations, I am still thinking of how to show my feelings to Robbie without hurting Jade. _Maybe I should tell Robbie that I do love him and Jade._ I think. _Maybe Jade will understand and won't be hurt by this._ I am so lost in thought that I don't notice that my phone buzzed from another text until it buzzes again. I grab the phone and look at the 2 new texts I got. The older one is Trina's reply to me.

_Okay. I understand. I'll see you in the afternoon._ The newer text is from Robbie.

_Sorry about being jealous about you and Jade._ I look confused initially, but I type my response.

_No, I'm sorry for attacking you and breaking your glasses._ I then send it as my phone buzzes from yet another message. This time it's from Jade.

_Can you come over and talk? I can pick you up._ I shrug and type my reply. My phone buzzes from yet another one and its Robbie's reply.

_I got a back up for such situations._ I chuckle lightly after reading this remark.

20 minutes pass and my doorbell rings. Jade is here. I get up, put my phone in my pocket and head to answer the door. I open it and Jade is standing there, an anxious look on her face.

"Hey, Jade." I greet smiling and moving to hug her. She steps back and pushes my arms away. Evidently, she is really upset about this so-called love triangle.

"Well, come on; let's go, Tori." She says monotone. Gulping, I follow, locking the front door. I walk to her car to get inside the passenger side. I sit down and buckle up and Jade, who was waiting in the driver's side, started just after I clicked the seatbelt. The drive to her house is quiet. I already have an idea of what she wants to discuss, which is why she was silent. We arrive and pull up her driveway. We then leave the car and go inside and sit on the couch in the living room.

"So..." I began in an attempt to start a conversation. We had been sitting there, avoiding each other's gaze for the past half hour or so. "What do you want to talk about?" I continue after Jade doesn't reply. She moves with a start and looks at me, her emerald eyes boring into mine.

"Do you love Robbie?" Jade asks. I look to the floor for a second before resuming my gaze upon her.

"Yes. And you too." I reply, putting emphasis on the last bit. I don't want her to think that I don't love her. She looked at me intently, trying to determine if I am lying or not. After a few seconds, her intense gaze falters and she smiles weakly.

"Tori, you are so full of shit." She says sweetly. I am thrown off balance by this. Her soft voice and negative reaction hit me hard. I give her a furious look.

"I am not full of it!" I say exasperated. Jade raised her eyebrow, her piercing catching the light.

"Uh huh. You are, Vega."

"Fuck you, Jade." I counter. She simply shrugs at this and I continue. "You are a fucking hypocrite to not say that you are in love with Robbie too. _You_ are full of shit."

"I don't have to take this from you of all people, Vega." Jade replies standing up and looking down at me in an attempt to make me small in comparison to her. I stand up too to be on level with her. This is embarrassing as Jade has an inch on me. But, I'm still tall enough that she can't look down on me like a little kid.

"Whatever. You're just afraid to face your feelings for him." I snap back, taking a step towards her. Her eyes widen and she gives a short, insulting laugh, but she holds her ground.

"That is such bullshit. I'm not afraid!" Jade scoffs defiantly.

"Prove it. Call him up and tell him you love him."

"Fine!" Jade pulls out her red phone and dials up Robbie and puts her phone to her ear and lets out a deep breath. After a couple of seconds I hear the faintest greeting from the phone.

"Hello? Jade?" comes Robbie's reply.

"Robbie? I need to tell you something important."

"Okay. What's up?" Jade closes her eyes as if bracing herself for pain then spits it out.

"I love you." She says this quickly, so it's hard to tell if Robbie caught it. He did.

"I don't understand. How do you love me; you love Tori." Robbie is confused as all hell by this statement. I can't say as I blame him.

"I love you both equally." Jade explains her eyes still shut tightly, as if the 'pain' was unbearable. I barely catch Robbie's sigh of frustration.

"Is it okay if I come over so that we can talk about this?"

"Yes. Tori is here as well." Jade finally opens her eyes, which are runny and a little red from being shut so tightly for so long. Her eyes probe mine asking if that was okay with me and I nod slowly in response.

"Alrighty; I'll be there in 20." Robbie replies before he hangs up. Jade hangs up and sits back down hard and sighs, glad that that ordeal was done. I sit back down too, looking at Jade and trying to get her to look back. She simply looks at the black coffee table in front of us and ignores me completely. I take her hand into mine and interlace our fingers and squeeze. She squeezes back halfheartedly, still avoiding my gaze.

"I can't believe this shit is happening to us." Jade finally speaks up. I am confused. _She actually cares about Robbie and me?_ I think. _She normally doesn't give a flying fuck about anyone else but her, but this…this is different. Robbie and I have affected her in some way._

"Everything we work out; we'll find a way." I tell her in a reassuring tone and squeeze her hand tightly to show my seriousness of this situation. She looks at me and gives me a weak smile. I smile back warmly. After a few minutes there is a knock on Jade's front door. _Ah, Robbie's here. This should be interesting._ I think as Jade gets up to answer it. She greets Robbie with a smile and Robbie walks in with an awkward expression and smiles at me and takes a seat on the chair to the right of the couch. Jade closes the door and resumes her seat next to me. We sit in awkward silence until Robbie decides to be the one to break it.

"So, um, how is this going to work?" He asks looking between us quickly, trying to determine who would give the best answer. I look to Jade who shrugs. _You're no help._ I think rolling my eyes and looking back at Robbie.

"We all love each other equally; for one of us to break another one's heart will destroy us all." I explain.

"Meaning?" Robbie asks enunciating the final syllable.

"Meaning we are in this together forever and there is no turning back now." I continue. Robbie nods slowly and Jade shuffles in her seat understanding our situation.

"Okay, but a love triangle? That's suicide." Jade throws out.

"Its suicide if we break it off." Robbie states. "You and Beck broke up and now he's dead, so you're pretty fragile right now." Jade glares at him and he shifts uncomfortably. I hope he didn't wet himself.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Jade snarled, curling her lip. Robbie looked away and let out a little squeak and shifted himself to a more 'comfortable' position. _Shit; he wet himself._ I think.

"Let's face it; Robbie isn't sound either." I chipped in. They both looked at me and Jade nodded in agreement while Robbie looked down with an upset look.

"Yeah…" Robbie replies quietly.

After several minutes of awkwardness, we decided to part ways. Robbie and I bade Jade goodnight and left together. He gave me a ride home, which was painfully quiet. He drops me off a gives me a quiet goodnight and drives off almost before I can close the door.

_Fuck, this is bad._ I think as I go inside my house.

**Chapter 11. Am I getting you on the edge yet? Criticism welcome. This chapter was uploaded with chapters 12, 13, 14, and 15. Chapters 16-20 coming soon. Sorry for taking sooo long.**


	12. Dark Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Robbie's POV**

**Chapter 12**

**Dark Secrets**

I walked up cautiously towards him. He was 6'1, 170 pounds, and had an athletic body. I didn't like him, he was manipulative and a real fucking asshole. He was also one of the reasons this shit happened. He turns to see me approaching him.

"Shapiro, glad you got my message." He grunted as I came within earshot.

"I came as promised; what is it that you want to discuss?" I ask him, wanting to get this shit over with and get as far away from him as possible.

"Straight to business, eh?" he sneered. This sent chills down my spine and my back hair stood up. Seeing that I was close to wetting myself and had his complete attention, he continued.

"We need to discuss payment."

"Payment?" I choke. He nodded. "Why should I pay you? You were supposed to talk to him, not kill him." He groaned at this.

"I barely escaped his place when that bitch of a girlfriend of his showed up. I put my life on the line for you. He put up a hell of a fight." He explained lifting his shirt to show bandages from being cut by a sharp object. I then recall that Beck had a knife as a gift from his dead grandfather. He must have taken it after killing Beck and the others didn't notice yet.

"Well, how much are we talking?" I ask, bracing myself for the worse as he dropped his shirt.

"200." He said simply. I widen my eyes in confusion. _$200?_ I think. _That's not a problem._

"Sure, let me get out my wallet. I think I have enough here." I reply, pulling my wallet out and start counting my cash.

"Not $200. $200,000." He interrupted as I counted. I stop abruptly and look up on him, my mouth gaping.

"200,000?!" I splutter. "I don't have that kind of money, dude!"

"You're resourceful. I think you can find it, Shapiro." He stated.

"It'll be impossible for me to get that money without drawing suspicion." I retort.

"I'll give you until the end of next month. That's 9 weeks from now." He said giving me a threatening look. I think I wet myself at this. _Shit._ I think. _Why now of all times?_ He then leaves and I am alone to plan on how to get $200,000 in 9 weeks. I then leave myself thinking a single thought.

_I hate Ryder Daniels._

I start to prepare for the worse. When I get back to the hotel, instead of going to my room, I head for the hotel's gym and look into their weight training programs. Their weight training is free and it is optional to have a personal trainer or not. But before I can start weightlifting, I need the proper equipment and leave the hotel to go shopping. I go to a sports store and purchase weight gloves, training shirts and shorts and headbands. If worse comes to worse, I need to be prepared. Ryder is strong, but if I work out enough, I can be on equal footing with him. _Hell, if I'm lucky, I might actually get a girl._ I think to myself and chuckle softly at this thought as I return to the hotel to start my training. That afternoon I started a workout schedule and got to it.

I can surprisingly lift more weights than people give me credit. Sure, I may not look like much, but I can still curl 20 pounds. I guess carrying Rex around for years has finally paid off. It'll take me a long time to get bench pressing down as I can only press 1/5 of my weight, so that's not saying much. I even squat so that I can get my 6 pack out. This might be the easiest of the 3, as I don't really have any fat there and it's a little muscular.

I work out for a good hour or so, which is impressive for a first attempt. I like it, it is a nice feeling, being able to get my body stronger and I especially feel better knowing that I can stop being the receiving end of people's insults of my feeble physicality. _I'd like to see Jade try to knock me down at the end of next month._ I think to myself as I head upstairs to take a warm shower. The warm water will soothe my aching muscles. I'll sleep like a baby tonight.

After taking a warm shower which helps my muscles tremendously, I make myself a salad for dinner and pour myself a glass of milk. As I put the salad together, I notice that I am running low on food and need to go shopping again in the near future.

I wolf down my green salad and suck down the milk; I flip through the TV to find something of interest to watch before I go to bed. It is a quarter to 8, so some shows will be ending soon.

After finding nothing to watch, I switch the telly off and decide to go to bed early tonight. As I get ready for bed, I can't stop and wonder about Ryder. He wants $200,000 in less than two months and I have not a _fucking_ clue as to how to get it without drawing too much suspicion to myself. The others already know that I have been different since Beck's death, so I am on thin ice at the moment.

Not only that, I know why Ryder is doing this. He wants Jade for himself obviously. He tried to get Tori but was humiliated before half the school at the Full Moon Jam a couple of months ago. I can't say as I blame him for wanting to be desperate to find somebody, but killing someone's ex is really a bad idea.

"Don't forget; you're a reason that Beck's dead too." Came a small voice, a voice that I never wanted to hear again, yet there it was.

"Rex; long time, no hear." I growl, moving to where I had locked Rex in the bedroom closet. I open the door and grab the tiny man. He looked up at me with his blank eyes and laughed at me.

"Yeah. Not so tough how that you're with me again are ya?" He taunted me. He has always taunted me, ever since I got him when I was 6. Well, no more.

"I've had it up to here with your shit, Rex." I snarl dropping the puppet. That's right, I said puppet.

"Eh!" he cried out as he landed hard. I slowly lift my foot and hover it over his face. I stare at the vacant expression and the equally blank eyes and try to ignore his pleads.

"Rob, no. Please don't do this. You need me and I need you; we're meant to be together."

"Never!" I shout as I slam my foot down, crushing his face. Immediately afterwards, I stagger and grab my foot and hop around swearing like crazy as my foot throbbed from the exertion. I eventually fall and land hard, knocking the wind out of me. I groan as I massage my foot after slowly taking off my shoe. I steal a look at the broken face of my oldest friend. The ghost of his face etched into my mind.

I had just ended Rex Powers.

**Chapter 12. Part of an upload with chapters 11, 13, 14, and 15. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. R + R please.**


	13. Funeral for a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 13**

**Funeral for a Friend**

_8 weeks later._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tori asks her Goth girlfriend. Jade is dressed in a black gown with a short black veil over her eyes. She is also wearing long black gloves.

"Yes." Jade sighed. Tori is dressed in a black dress with black gloves that go up past her elbows. They were sitting in Jade's car in the parking lot of the funeral home where Beck's family was. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Sinjin, Lane, and Sikowitz were also attending and have already arrived. They were waiting for Tori and Jade to arrive.

Jade and Tori exited the car and walked slowly to the entrance of the home. Jade was helped along with Tori. The past between her and Beck flashing in front of her. They entered the home and moved into the room where the funeral was located at.

The room was quiet. There were less than a dozen attendees. Mr. and Mrs. Oliver occupied the pew on the upper right, close to the closed casket. Andre, Cat, and Robbie were in the pew next to them. Behind Beck's parents were Sinjin, Lane, and Sikowitz. They all turned at the sound of their approach and silently nodded in greeting at different intervals. Tori and Jade nodded back and took their seats in the pew behind Andre, Cat, and Robbie. The priest appeared from a door behind the casket and said a few short words. He soon directed the podium to Jade, who was chosen to read Beck's eulogy.

Jade got up and walked to the podium to deliver her short eulogy. She struggled to fight back the burning tears while she spoke about Beck. During the speech, Mrs. Oliver broke down and started sobbing on her husband's shoulders. Mr. Oliver was in tears too but was fighting to not break down like his wife and squeezed her hand. Andre started sobbing and Cat, who was unusually quiet, took his hand and squeezed while tears streamed down her cheeks as well. Robbie was stoned face, his grief beyond tears. Though there was something he knew that the others don't. That he was responsible for Beck's death.

After Jade choked the last few words in Beck's eulogy, she covered her face and sobbed uncontrollably, her body trembling from intense grief. Tori, eyes red from tears, leaped up from her seat and ran up to Jade and hugged her tightly. Jade eventually hugged back and Tori led Jade back to her seat. The priest took the podium again and closed the funeral with a few closing remarks.

After finishing, the priest gave his condolences to the funeral attendees and left. Shortly afterwards, Sinjin, Lane, and Sikowitz gave their condolences to Beck's parents and left rapidly, each fighting back tears. Andre and Cat left after them and were followed by Mr. Oliver who was supporting Mrs. Oliver, leaving Robbie, Tori, and Jade alone. The room was quiet except for Jade's sobbing and wailing. For the first time in years, she has cried uncontrollably and after what felt like forever, stopped. Only Tori's soothing voice could be heard. Robbie hadn't moved a muscle and was sitting forward and staring at the ground, his mind racing on what he should do about his predicament. He hadn't managed to get $200,000 for Ryder. Actually, he hadn't even attempted it. Instead, he worked out to get strong enough to defend himself against Ryder. He finally turned around to the girls and spoke up.

"Are you two going to be okay?" He asked his voice cracked from not speaking in a long time. Tori, whose head was on top of Jade's turned and nodded silently.

"You can go, we'll be fine." Tori spoke after a couple of minutes. Robbie reluctantly got up and left his hands in his slack pockets. His phone buzzed and pulled out his phone, dreading what the text will say. His nightmare comes true.

_You know where to go and what to bring._ The text was from Ryder. It is payday. Sighing, Robbie moved quickly to his car to get this over with. On the drive over, he got an idea. One that would solve problems, but create new ones. But, he thought of a way to work around the effects.

He arrived at their meeting place, where Ryder was already waiting. Robbie parked his car and got out and moved towards an impatient looking Ryder. Ryder gave Robbie a furious look.

"Where the fuck is my money?" Ryder demanded, looking Robbie up and down. Robbie stopped a few steps in front of Ryder and crossed his arms.

"I couldn't get it without drawing suspicion." Robbie explained. Ryder swore and started pacing.

"I bet you didn't even attempt to get it you coward."

"Fuck you, man; like you can get that kind of money easily." Robbie shot back keeping his ground. No way was he going to let someone like Ryder Daniels look down upon him. Ryder moved so fast and threw a punch at Robbie, who caught the fist in his hand. Ryder's look of anger turned to a look of confusion at this. He tried to pull back, but Robbie had a solid grip on it. Robbie then threw his punch which landed under Ryder's nose. Ryder grunted and staggered back as Robbie let go of his fist. Ryder had a hold of his mouth and moved forward. He threw another punch, which Robbie dodged and counter with another this time on the side of Ryder's head, knocking him to the ground. Ryder's head hit the ground and he didn't move. Robbie moved in and saw that Ryder was unconscious. Robbie took a hold of Ryder's feet and moved towards his car. He needed to finish the job.

Robbie had placed the knocked out Ryder Daniels in his car trunk and moved to find a place to end Ryder. Finding the perfect spot at a shut down park, Robbie parked and grabbed Ryder from his trunk. He dragged the body to the fence at the park and laid the body against it. Robbie cleaned Ryder's wound to cover up the damage the punch did. Afterwards, he pulled out Ryder's phone and went to the text message screen to create a suicide note for him. After finishing the traditional 'goodbye, cruel world' message, Robbie wiped the phone to conceal his fingerprints. He searched Ryder's pockets and found Ryder's Swiss Army knife and opened up the blade and cut Ryder's wrist. The ground was soon stained with torrents of blood coming out of the black slit. Robbie wiped the knife and put it in Ryder's opposite hand. He then checked his pulse. It soon slowed down and was no more.'

Robbie Shapiro had just murdered Ryder Daniels.

Robbie then got this sensation and sprinted to a tree and let his stomach contents out. After spluttering for a few moments, he clutched his burning throat and sat down avoiding the large pile of vomit. At least he didn't have to worry about that toy Pontiac anymore. He would have to get his clothes dry cleaned though.

He sat there, his eyes closed as his throat cooled off, as his phone buzzed. Eyes still closed, he fumbled around grabbing his phone and checking the text he received. It was from Jade.

_Hey, can you come over? I need you._ Robbie read this text over several times before typing back his reply.

_Surely girly. Let me just go home and change clothes; I was wandering._ He sent his reply and got up and go into his car, avoiding the corpse sitting nearby.

After getting home and changing clothes, Robbie was on the road towards Jade's. He has yet to get a reply from Jade, but he thought that she was still upset to continue to text.

Robbie arrived at Jade's house. Her car was parked in the driveway lopsided as if she didn't know how to park. He parked his convertible next to the sidewalk and walked to the front door slowly. When he was close enough, he rapped upon the metal front door. After a few moments, the front door swung open to reveal a teary-eyed Jade, still in her funeral clothes.

"H-he-y." Jade hiccoughed, wiping her eyes, spreading mascara around her eyes. She gave Robbie a watery smile and gestured him inside. Robbie walked in and moved into the living room. He turned to see Jade mere inches from his face, apparently moving in for the kill.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Robbie asked backing away. Jade stopped moving and gave him a 'you did not just say that' look.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jade whispered seductively now giving Robbie a flirtatious look. Robbie was confused by Jade's sudden change.

"Okay; why now?"

"Tori is 'busy' with homework and I need somebody." Jade explained moving in slowly. Robbie didn't move, paralyzed by some force. He couldn't feel his legs. As Jade moved in closer, Robbie then felt a surge and moved towards her slowly. They both met and Jade reached and put her cold hands on Robbie's cheek and pulled him in. Their eyes closed as their lips met and both started kissing each other. Their kiss was slow and gradually became more passionate and deeper; they both started moaning as they pressed against each other.

Before either knew what was going on, they had stopped kissing and started to take each other's clothes off slowly. When they were down to their underwear, Jade took Robbie's hand and lead her upstairs to her room. Once inside, she closed the door and started kissing Robbie again, pushing him against the door. Robbie pushed back and lifted Jade up, her legs wrapped around his waist as she reached behind to undo her bra. Robbie moved towards Jade's bed and gently laid Jade down with him on top.

That day, Robbie had taken Jade to the edge of bliss.

**Chapter 13. The plot thickens. R + R please.**


	14. Into the Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV**

**Chapter 14**

**Into the Darkness**

"Oh, fuck." I groan softly as Robbie once again takes me to the edge of bliss. He has magical hands and his arms are stronger than I have ever noticed so he has been working out. Despite being desperate to want a girlfriend, he sure knows how to please a girl and I am fighting the urge to ask him how the fuck he knows what to do.

Robbie is now kissing my stomach which is tickling me and his smooth hands are all over my body. I gently grab the side of his head and pull him up to my face. As he moves up, he kisses me everywhere sending jolts through me and giving me goose bumps. He eventually reaches my face and we start making out again, our tongues doing the tango. I want to take it to the next step unlike last night.

I possessively grab his butt cheeks and apply pressure to motivate him to thrust. He obliges and misses me and we stop kissing to get it right. Laughing, I reach down to grab his rod and move it in me and he pushes in, sending pleasure signals throughout my body as he gasps at this bizarre sensation.

"Push." I command softly and he begins at a slow pace to get the gist of it. He then quickens up slightly and pushes in deeper and harder and I moan in appreciation at his manhood. He is pulling all the right strings and doesn't seem to have any boundaries.

"Fuck." He whispers and gasps.

"Faster." I demand and he listens. He starts pushing faster than before and now I am fighting back tears and groaning out loud as he takes me to ecstasy. After several seconds I climax and he then pulls out holding his dick and then he comes. _Withdrawal._ I think. _Crude, but effective and dirty._ I add as I stare at the white splatter on my black sheets. He scrambles for a tissue and grabs several to mop it up all the while muttering apologies under his breath about staining my sheets.

"That's okay baby." I reply, panting from my climax. "Better on the sheets than in me." I add to comfort him. His eyes widen briefly and he shudders from this statement. After cleaning the mess, he comes back to bed and lies on his back and I roll over to be partially on top of him. I am on his left side and I am cuddling next to a strong Robbie Shapiro. His workout regimen has paid off. He has a distinct 6 pack, though it isn't hard yet, and his chest and arms are considerably larger. I playfully squeeze his left arm and find resistance from his muscles. _Shit._ I think. _He really got bigger._ I am impressed. Beck didn't work out, thinking he was 'strong' enough. If Beck were alive, I think Robbie would be stronger than him. If he keeps this up, girls might actually pay attention to him.

"We should get dressed." I throw out as I get up to grab my panties. Robbie grunts in agreement and gets up and puts his boxers on. I can't help but stare at his body. His physique has improved this past month. I can't help but think that Robbie has changed since Beck died. I hope everything is okay with him. I put on some skinny jeans and a top and open the door. We head downstairs to grab our clothes. Robbie throws his clothes back on silently and I pick up my funeral dress and fold it on the couch. Robbie's phone buzzes and he answers it. I look at him for several seconds, waiting for a response.

"What's up?" I ask annoyed that Robbie hasn't done anything for the past few moments except stare blankly at his phone. He jumped out of his trance and stared at me.

"Tori; she wants to know how you're doing as you've ignored her texts for the past 5 hours." Robbie explained smiling at me. He was very happy, especially in my area. He usually is nervous around me. Then again, he gave me his virginity and he did a pretty good job for a noob. I smile at him to reassure him that I am feeling fine. I had sex twice in the past 5 hours and have never felt better in my whole life.

"Tell her I'm fine; we're watching _The Scissoring._" I tell him. He nods in agreement and starts typing away. Tori knows that if I am 'watching' my favorite horror film of all time, then she'll know that I am feeling a million times better. Tori responds in the most bizarre way possible. There is a knock on the front door. I go to answer and gasp at the sight of the surprise guest.

"You fucking liar." Tori snarled her eyes on fire. Before I can do anything, Tori pushes me aside and stomps inside. Robbie lets out a little squeak and moves to defend me but is slapped hard by Tori, knocking him off balance and knocking his glasses askew.

"I _knew_ something was up between you two." Tori stated her form trembling from adrenaline and rage. "I sent Robbie several texts and he _always_ answers and you, Jade, you can't resist me."

"Tori, we can explain." Robbie started before Tori threw him a dirty look to keep him from talking. Despite being 500 times stronger than he was before, he's still a coward and he doesn't continue.

"It was a one-time thing, I swear." I add trying to sound desperate but not begging. Tori turned to look at me and her expression intensified.

"Why?"

"Because I need to feel alive and Robbie is _amazing_ in bed." I explain.

"You're sounding hypocritical, Tori." Robbie added. I nodded and Robbie continued. "We all love each other. You and Jade have already done it; now Jade and I have done in—"

"AND YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU!?" Tori exploded before Robbie can finish and Robbie cowered before her.

"You don't want to?" I ask completely confused by Tori's feelings.

"I want to be with _you_ Jade; I don't mind if we've fucked. I love Robbie too, but I want to make you feel better." Tori calmly explained. Then it all finally made since. Tori loved Robbie and I very much, but she wants to be with me to make me feel better. But, I still don't see why she doesn't want to screw Robbie.

"But, if you love Robbie as much as you love me, why not screw him?" I probe.

"To be frank, it'll ruin my image." Tori says embarrassedly.

"Too late." Squeaked Robbie. Tori moved to slap him again, but Robbie caught her hand and her other hand but got kneed in his dick. He squeals in pain and drops to the floor, grabbing his crotch and writhing in pain. I growl and move in to defend Robbie. _No one does that to my boyfriend. No one._ I think as I grab Tori and throw her to the ground. Tori gets up and attacks me. We wrestle around a little before Robbie regains feeling in his crotch and breaks us apart. Tori's nose is bloody and I have a bleeding lip. Robbie holds us apart at arm's length, looking quickly between the both of us to make sure that we don't pounce on each other again. We were silent for a while; we only glared at each other. Robbie eventually dropped his arms. Tori broke the silence.

"That's it, Jade; we're through. You can stay with Robbie if you want to."

"But—"I begin before Tori raised her hand to silence me.

"Fuck you, Jade. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I've done so much for you and you've been ungrateful for it all." Tori then leaves my house, slamming the front door hard enough, that it rattled some pictures on the walls. Robbie looked upset with himself and sat down hard and buried his head in his knees. I bend down too to grab his shoulder.

"This is all my fault." Robbie says. I shush him and kiss his head as I hug him. He takes hold of my hand and squeezes. He was upset and I knew why.

We had just delved into the darkness.

**Chapter 14. Has the darkness taken hold of you yet? If not, please tell me.**


	15. World War Triangle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS.**

**Chapter 15**

**World War Triangle**

The last few days have been anything but light. Robbie had murdered Rex and Ryder Daniels and had sex with Jade. Jade, who attended the funeral of her ex, Beck Oliver, was also in a relationship with Tori. Tori loved both Robbie and Jade, but loved Jade much more and wanted to help her through this difficult time. Jade thanked Tori by having sex with Robbie and trying to hide behind it. Tori was not pleased with this development. She broke up with Jade and doesn't want anything to do with Robbie. All that is soon to change.

2 days have now past since Jade and Tori broke up. Jade and Robbie were struggling to find a way to get back together with Tori. As they had predicted earlier, they were having difficulties with everything. Robbie was pretending to have Rex with him and talking to his hand that normally controlled Rex and Jade was being strangely nicer to everyone at school. This new development actually scared the student body more so than usual.

Tori too was different. Her beautiful singing voice wasn't the same. It was as if she had just turned into Trina. Her voice broke and she was signing halfheartedly and forgot the majority of lyrics to even the simplest of songs.

Tori's family was noticing these changes as well. Her parents thought that she was hit by what they called 'Trina-itis'. Trina was completely oblivious to this, blinded by her massive ego. Tori, Robbie, and Jade's friends started feeling the effects of this love triangle. Cat is less active and tries hard not to be too friendly to any of them. Andre's already bad jokes get worse and he isn't as down-to-earth and happy go lucky as he normally is. Sinjin avoids Tori and Jade at all costs and refuses to speak to them and he isn't as weird when he's with Robbie. Sikowitz doesn't pick either of them for in-class activities. Lane, being a poor excuse of a guidance counselor, actually suggested they leave him alone and see a professional, rather than help them.

Everyone has been brought low by them and they are too busy worrying about their love triangle to even notice. How much lower can a person go?

It was a Wednesday afternoon, school was just about over. For her final period, Tori shared History with Robbie. As usual during class, they avoided each other's gaze and tried hard to ignore the other's existence. This was extremely difficult, as they sat right beside each other in the middle of the classroom. Robbie would look everywhere but to his right where Tori was sitting and Tori would look everywhere but to her left where Robbie was sitting. Neither of them participated in class; they've been staring at the analog clock at the front of the classroom, waiting for the long hand to reach the 12 and the small hand to reach the 3.

Eventually, the bell rings to signify the end of the school day. The teacher told the class their homework and everyone left. Tori and Robbie bombed out to get as far away from each other as possible. Unfortunately for Tori, Robbie wasn't ready for that yet.

"Hey," Robbie called out to Tori who was trying to open her locker but was spinning the lock too fast to land on the correct numbers.

"Fuck off." Tori replied coldly not taking her eyes of the lock. She let out a frustrated sigh after getting the combination wrong for the fifth time. Robbie wasn't going to back down that easily.

"We need to talk." Tori finally managed to get her combination correct and swung her door open so fast that it slammed against the locker next to it. Tori turned to give her most angry look at Robbie in hopes of scaring him like Jade does. Didn't work.

"What the fuck is there to talk about? We are not together; I don't want to be with you." Tori snarled, curling her hands into fists. Robbie crossed his large arms and threw Tori an annoyed look.

"That doesn't mean we can't be antisocial; this is killing us and everyone around us." Robbie explained. Tori snorted to show that she could care less about the other's feelings. Why should she? She doesn't know everyone there so why should she care about the majority of the people around her?

"Why do you care about being antisocial? None of the girls here like you." Tori replied acidly. When Robbie didn't answer, she continued. "Don't think that Jade cares about just because you two fucked."

"Jade and I can fix ourselves later. It's you and I that need fixing." Robbie pointed out. Tori gave him a filthy look.

"Too bad. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Tori said loudly, making nearby students stare at them.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

"I'm not in denial!" Tori said defiantly. Robbie raised an eyebrow as if to say 'oh, really?' Tori's expression faltered and she looked down at her feet. He was right, of course; she just didn't want to admit it.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Tori; it was _never_ my intention to do so." Robbie spoke in a light soothing voice to reassure Tori that he was serious. Tori looked up to see Robbie closer to her. He was mere inches from her face. She could see the start of zits and a faint 5 o'clock shadow. She didn't back off, she moved in as well. Both didn't care that they were in school surrounded by a hall of gossipers. Their lips met and they kissed deeply and wrapped each other's arms around them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" came a loud voice that drove them apart. They looked around to see Jade storming towards them, fury in her face.

"Jade…" Robbie started before Jade slapped him, sending him crashing into the lockers behind him. Her face was hysterical and tears were streaming down her face. Apparently, she wanted to make up with Tori.

"Jade, please calm down and listen. Robbie and I are trying to fix ourselves." Tori explained slowly, getting into a defensive pose.

"But, what about me?" Jade cried, tears now pouring out. "I need you, Tori; you helped me through most of this shit with Beck."

"I helped too you know." Robbie spoke out, massaging his cheek.

"Well, yeah, but I want Tori first." Jade explained. Robbie looked thoroughly confused at this statement.

"So, you still want me?" Robbie asked hopeful. Jade smiled and nodded. Robbie looked thoroughly pleased. They both turned to Tori and waited for a response from her about this.

"So, why don't you two kiss and make up?" Tori suggested shrugging. Robbie and Jade looked back at each other and moved in to kiss each other fiercely. Tori watched as they deepened their kiss. It was just as passionate as hers and Robbie's was just a few minutes ago.

"Why don't we get together some evening for dinner?" Tori awkwardly suggested after Robbie and Jade broke apart.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Jade replied.

"I'm game for dinner." Robbie answered.

"Yay!" Tori smiled broadly.

They set Friday evening for their dinner date at B.F. Wang's. However, one of them was secretly plotting against the other two.

Friday evening arrived early and Tori and Robbie were driving to B.F. Wang's. Jade said she'd meet them there.

"I haven't been to B.F. Wang's in, like, forever," Tori stated excitedly in Robbie's car. Robbie chuckled at this. He hasn't been there in awhile himself.

"Yep. Hopefully Jade won't be too late; she's got that project due for her science class." Robbie informed Tori.

"Well, she should've finished it before making us go out tonight." Tori replied, frowning. Robbie shrugged at this.

"She's had a lot on her mind lately."

"Good point. I just worry about her."

"Don't worry about it too much. Let's just enjoy a nice evening together." Robbie said as he pulled in the B.F. Wang's parking lot and parked into a spot near the entrance. They got out and went inside the restaurant which had a mellow atmosphere. They approached the hostess who greeted them warmly and asked how many were eating. Tori replied with a simple "Two please." The hostess grabbed two menus and led them to a booth. Tori and Robbie sat opposite each other and started perusing the menu. A waiter approached after a few minutes and handed them glasses of water and took their drinks orders.

As they looked through the menu of decadent food, Tori's phone buzzed from a text. She pulls out her phone without looking away from the menu and looked at the text. It was from Jade.

_I'm on my way; start without me. Be there soon._

Tori read Jade's text several times before looking up at Robbie, who had a curious expression.

"Jade's going to be a little later than she expected. She wants us to start eating without her."

"Okay." Robbie nodded, looking back at his menu, missing the quick and small evil smirk that Tori showed. Tori's plan was working perfectly. Soon, she will be with Robbie and Jade will be alone and miserable like she deserves to be.

As they ordered their main course for the waiter, Tori's phone buzzed again and she answered it after handing her menu to the waiter, who left with their orders. It was from Jade again.

_Shit, traffic is bad from an accident; I'll be very late. If it doesn't loosen up within the hour, I'll head home and have leftovers and I can join you two later._

Tori had to fight to suppress a gleeful smile as she read it. She turned and gave Robbie an upset look, which was difficult.

"Jade's stuck because of an accident; she might go home if it doesn't loosen." Tori explained to Robbie who groaned.

"Damn, I hope she can _get_ home if she's stuck." Robbie replied worriedly. Tori put her hand on his and squeezed.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright." Tori reassured him. Robbie smiled weakly before striking up a conversation to pass time and to not worry about Jade. They talked about Sikowitz's latest acting exercise about using expressionism. It was bizarre, as always, yet entertaining and intriguing. They were going on about for a long time to barely notice the waiter returning with their orders. The waiter gingerly placed their white brown platters of exotic food in front of them. They both dropped their mouths and started drooling before catching themselves and wiping their chins, looking around to make sure no one noticed. Tori's phone buzzed once again. Again, from Jade.

_I gave up and headed home. I'm back now and eating leftover something. Sorry! Text me when you guys want to meet. We can still get together._

"Oh good, Jade's home; she gave up." Tori told Robbie, who sighed in relief.

"Let's save some for her and have some dessert at her place." Robbie suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Tori replied with a warm smile and texted Jade the plan. After hitting Send, she started to split her dish into a small portion, to save some for a doggie bag. Robbie followed suit and both started eating the larger portions and had to pause every now and then to moan at their taste buds dancing from the velvety foods.

After a while, they had asked their waiter, who came to check on them for doggie bags and the dessert menu. He returned with a couple of Styrofoam boxes and a bag to go with it and the small dessert menu. After putting their food in one of the boxes, Tori and Robbie huddled together to look over the menu, which was filled with decadent cakes, tarts, and pies. They decided to order a New York Cheesecake. The waiter returned for their order and cleared away their dirty dishes. After a half hour or so, the cheesecake was brought out, with multiple sauces, including strawberry and blueberry. Robbie placed the cheesecake in the remaining take home box and poured the sauces around it.

They split the check and paid, leaving a tip for the waiter. After reading their fortunes, they left the quiet restaurant with their food and had to jog to get to the car as it was freezing outside. They quickly got into the equally cold convertible, shivering and teeth chattering a mile a minute. Robbie swiftly turned the car over and turned the heat on full blast. Initially, he had to redirect the air panels away from him and Tori when they blasted them with ice cold air when the car turned on. After a few minutes, the car warm up considerably and Robbie and Tori redirected the air panels to shoot them.

Robbie pulled out and started the drive to Tori's house. Reaching a red light, Robbie turned to Tori.

"Text Jade that we'll be going to your house," He muttered quietly so it was hard for Tori to understand over the sound of the air flowing, so he repeated it louder and she agreed and pulled out her warm phone and texted Jade. Her fingers were a little numb so she put her fingers on the air panels on bother her sides to warm them up faster and then started texting Jade.

After a short drive, due to limited traffic, Robbie pulled up to Tori's house. Tori's family was out of town again for the weekend and would be returning Sunday evening. By the time they arrived, Jade had replied, saying she was on her way. That was at least three minutes ago and it's a good fifteen minute drive from her house to Tori's. This gave Tori a good twelve minutes or so to implement her plan.

Robbie and Tori walked inside, now too hot from the car's heat and were hoping to cool down. Tori put the leftovers in her refrigerator and sat down on the couch closest to the front door. Robbie sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. They both took off their jackets before returning to their previous positions.

"So, what do you want to do, while we wait for Jade?" Robbie asked finally. Tori, stuck in though, shook her head to clear it and looked at Robbie.

"I can think of one or two things." She purred and before Robbie could ask, she swept him in a kiss that caught him off guard, but he gave in and was kissing back, satisfied that his question was answered. They soon started to take each other's shirts off and Tori removed her bra so that Robbie could greedily kiss her breasts and she kissed his head.

They were about to steal next base when there was a knock at the door that they could barely hear. Jade waited outside but the cold overwhelmed her and she opened the door and walked in to quite the sight: Tori and Robbie about to have sex. Jade felt unbearable rage at this betrayal and rushed forward screaming.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_, VEGA!?" Tori and Robbie jumped at squealed like piglets and moved to grab their clothes when Jade had grabbed Tori by the throat and started squeezing. Tori attempted to loosen Jade's grip and went on to hit Jade in the face, knocking her off balance.

Jade staggered as Tori used this opportunity to attack; she rammed into Jade's side and knocked them both to the ground. Jade punched Tori in the nose, breaking it. Tori screamed and groped her nose, which was streaming blood. Robbie had gotten his clothes on and was moving to stop the fight, when Jade, anticipating this, kicked him squarely in his private area. He fell to the ground paralyzed when Jade kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Jade turned to Tori, shaking from anger and adrenaline and moving slowly towards her nemesis. She thought nothing but ill intentions as she grabbed Tori's arms and lifted her up. Tori squirmed and broke Jade's grip and stomped on Jade's foot before punching Jade in the jaw. Jade got over this and grabbed the TV remote, which was on the coffee table and hit Tori across the face with it, breaking the remote in two. Tori, dazed from this blow crumpled to the floor and struggled to keep conscious. She looked over to the unconscious form of Robbie and got new strength and started to stand when Jade stabbed her in the back of the leg with her scissors, hitting the nerve. Tori initially felt pain, but it quickly stopped and her right leg fell limp and numb, when the same sensation hit her left leg, the horrifying truth hit her. Jade West had just crippled Tori Vega using a pair of scissors.

Tori, not defeated, crawled away from Jade, when Jade tipped the coffee table over her, slowing her already unimpressive crawl to a standstill.

"Noooooooo!" bellowed a voice as Jade and Tori turned to the source in time for Robbie to punch Jade in the head with enough force to throw her onto a couch and knocking over the couch as well. Robbie ran and jumped up to land on Jade's sprawled left leg. The air was soon filled with the grueling sound of bone breaking and Jade's screams. Robbie grabbed and turned Jade over before jumping on her other leg, breaking it as well. Jade fell silent, incapacitated by the shock.

Robbie rushed towards Tori while taking his phone out to call the ambulance. As he checked Tori, he gave the operator on the phone the details of what had occurred. He gave Tori a pillow to put her head on and some others for her legs and ran to grab bandages, as they were bleeding profusely. If she survived, she would need another Tetanus shot.

_10 hours later._

Tori groaned as she opened her eyes, waking up finally. She tried to look around, but the bright fluorescent lights in the hospital room made this challenging. Eventually her eyes readjusted to the lights and she looked down at herself. Her legs were under the blankets and she tried to wiggle her toes, to no avail. She gingerly touched her nose and recoiled at the tenderness of it. It was still sore from Jade's punch and Tori's jaw was still throbbing from being slapped by a remote control. She looked to her left and saw that she wasn't alone.

Robbie Shapiro was sleeping peacefully by her side, his hand limp on her bed near hers. Evidently he fell asleep holding it. He looked as though he hadn't slept in hours. Tori looked towards the back of the room, where the TV was and looked at the time on the clock. She had been out for 10 hours. What has happened and where was Jade?

"Robbie…" Tori groaned, grabbing Robbie's hand and squeezing it. Robbie woke up with a start and looked at Tori excited that she was awake, yet sad at the same time. It's not every day you learn that you're girlfriend is a paraplegic.

"Oh, fuck, I was so worried about you." Robbie whispered his eyes started swimming with tears. He climbed into bed next to Tori, who placed her head heavily on his chest, where he stroked it, still holding her hand.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asked. She was angry with Jade for doing this to her but worried about what happened to her. She passed out shortly after Jade tipped the coffee table over her.

"She's in the next room; her legs are broken." Robbie stiffly explained.

"What happened?" Tori wearily probed.

"I happened."

"You broke her legs? Dafuq for?" Tori was now really worried about Jade. She tried to sit up, but was still tired.

"She fucking made you a paraplegic!"

"That doesn't make it right; whatever; what happened to me? Why am I so tired?" Tori quickly changed the subject.

"You were in surgery five hours ago; they tried to fix your nerves and you lost quite a bit of blood too." Robbie sadly explained. He didn't seem to like the subject being changed to this.

"And?"

"There was enough damage to the nerves to paralyze your legs; thankfully they weren't severed, but you'll be in a wheelchair for a good year or 2; they said they need to mend naturally." Robbie burst into tears saying the last thought, making it hard for Tori to understand. But she understood clearly. She would be like this for almost 2 years. How would she stay at Hollywood Arts?

"Oh fuck." Tori whispered, starting to sob. She then let loose and started sobbing uncontrollably onto Robbie's chest. Robbie stroked her hair and tried to shush her. Tori, choking on her tears moved up to kiss Robbie on the lips. Robbie started kissing back when Tori moved off him.

"Can you do something important for me?" Tori asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Finish what we started earlier." Tori purred. Robbie gave her a confused look.

"You still have anesthesia in you and we're in a hospital."

"Don't give a shit; is still want to enjoy life even if I am like this." Tori replied. She knew she had no choice but to accept that she'll be like this for a long time. Robbie hesitated, before smiling and got up to lock the door. He then took his shirt off and undid his skinny jeans and moved in bed with Tori under the sheets.

"This is going to be really weird." Tori pointed out. Robbie nodded his head vigorously in agreement. He slid his jeans off and kicked them to the floor and go on top of Tori, who slid off his boxers while peppering his thick neck with kisses. Despite having anesthesia in her body still, she felt more alive than ever, thanks to an adrenaline rush. She, with Robbie's help, took off her hospital gown and she shivered from the intense cold. She pressed Robbie against her and felt his body heat warming her up and she gave a moan of appreciation when he entered her. She couldn't move her legs to make the sex better, but she still enjoyed it very much as Robbie pushed deeper and harder.

Robbie went faster and harder and took Tori to ecstasy and Tori had to bite Robbie's shoulder to stifle a scream as she climaxed. Robbie groaned from the bite and he too climaxed.

"Oh, fuck." Robbie muttered.

"What, baby?" Tori blissfully whispered.

"I came." Robbie replied a shocked look on his face. Tori widened her eyes from this and pushed him off.

"You came?"

"Yeah; when was your period?" Robbie asked desperately.

"Now."

"Shit." Robbie said as he got up to unlock the door got dressed and help Tori put her gown on again. "Di you enjoy it at least?" Robbie asked after a few minutes with a hopeful look. Tori looked at him stony faced at the revelation that she might get pregnant and noticed that her expression seemed to hurt him and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, it was good." Robbie smiled as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tori called out. Maybe this was the doctor to check up on her. But her hope was lost as the door swung wide open to reveal Jade West, fully clothed and in a wheelchair. She apparently was discharged and came to see them. Robbie stood back as Jade rolled herself in the room.

"Hey." She croaked.

"Hi." Robbie stiffly replied.

"Why are you here?" Tori coldly asked propping herself on her elbows to get a good look at Jade. Jade's expression suggested that she was expecting this as her greeting. She cleared her throat before starting.

"I wanted to apologize; I shouldn't have done that."

"No shit, Sherlock." Tori replied slowly, anger in every syllable.

"It's just, that I thought we were going to mend our ways, until you lied and tried to steal Robbie for yourself, so I felt angry."

"You paralyzed me! I can't walk again for 2 fucking years!" Tori screeched causing Robbie to jump. Jade looked hurt at this and she dropped her gaze to the floor and continued.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be like this for a good month."

"You fuckin' deserve it, West." Tori snarled with an evil smile on her face.

"Yes I do; and so do you; you turned on me and used me for your own personal gain." Jade retorted. Tori dropped her smile and looked shocked at this. She couldn't deny it. She did say she wanted the three of them to get back together and she decided to take Robbie for herself and let Jade hang.

"You're right, Jade; I am truly sorry for doing that to you. I don't know what I was thinking or why I did it, but I regret it."

"You forgot someone." Robbie finally spoke up after not speaking for awhile. Tori and Jade looked at him.

"Sorry for kicking you in the balls and in the face." Jade said.

"Sorry for using you." Tori said. Robbie nodded as a form of accepting their apologies.

"I forgive you, Tori." Jade said looking back at Tori.

"And I forgive you too, Jade."

"So, what now?" Jade asked no one in particular.

"I think I'm going to be pregnant soon." Tori bluntly replied.

**Chapter 15. Sorry for taking so long; this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. I had to rewrite it a couple of times, but I think I got it now.**


	16. Stitching Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 16**

**Stitching Up**

"What?" I shout looking from the half-Latino in the bed to the strong puppet boy standing behind me. Robbie looked embarrassed and Tori looked upset. Then it hit me; they just had sex before I came over.

"Was it good?" I asked Tori, who gave me a surprised look and nodded.

"Except the part where I impregnate her." Robbie whispered avoiding our gaze.

"We'll worry about that when we need to, so don't lose your hair." I say to cool him down. He is still upset about that. He also seems scared. I read his expression and I can venture a guess as to what he is thinking. "Tori, do you have medical insurance?" Tori looked confused by this question but she nodded with a quizzical look.

"Why does that matter?" Robbie asked, thoroughly confused.

"Because, dumbass, Tori can get the baby aborted if she is pregnant and her insurance will pay for the majority of it." I impatiently explain to him. His face lit up and he nodded in agreement. Tori also nodded.

"Unfortunately, my parents will get billed for the rest, so they'll know I had one, and well you know…" Tori started to explain before faltering.

"Your parents will know that you were cheating on Jade and your dad will hunt the guy down who got you pregnant." Robbie finished for her shuddering in fear. I shuddered a little too but I try to hide it so that I still look tough. My legs are broken, so most of my image is gone, so I need to work harder to keep it up.

After several minutes the doctor finally came in to check on Tori and give her the breakdown on her condition. The doctor said that Tori can go home tomorrow, stating that her body needs to rest. The doctor said that Robbie and I had to go so she can get her sleep. Robbie and I leave with the doctor and we move down the hallway, Robbie being hesitant to leave Tori. I had to grab his hand to stop him from going back.

"She needs her sleep and so do you. Besides, she'll feel better if she knows that you're alright." I explain squeezing his hand. He nods and keeps moving. We leave the hospital through the front entrance and Robbie starts towards his red convertible.

"Why is your car here? Didn't you ride with Tori?" I ask as we approach the car.

"Wouldn't let me because I'm not family so I followed behind in my car." He explained as he helped me into the passenger seat. Good thing he was a lot stronger so that he could carry me. Before, he would have difficulty with everything. After I'm in the seat, I close the door and strap myself in as he folds the wheelchair and places it in his trunk. He then hops in and starts the car. As the car roars to life he just sits there, his hands on the steering wheel and he looks ahead, his face blank. I stare and look behind and there are no cars nor pedestrians passing. I look back to see him tightening his grip on the wheel and he suddenly bursts into tears and breaks down. He slams his fists on the wheel then brings his forehead to it and sobs uncontrollably. I put my hand on his shoulder and try to soothe him to no avail.

Robbie, Robbie, Robbie!" I shout to get his attention and he turns to me, his eyes red and swimming with tears.

"W-w-ha-t?" He chokes on his tears and hiccoughs a little. He clears his throat and stops sobbing but tears still streak down his pale cheeks. I move forward and kiss him on the lips. His lips don't move as he hesitates but as I probe him with my tongue, he gives in and kisses back as our tongues do the Tango. We are like this for a good four minutes. We break up for a much needed breath and we lie back against our seats. He then puts the car in reverse and drives us to home.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask when he pulls in the driveway. When he doesn't respond after a moment or two I add: "Tori's family is out of town."

"Do they even know what happened to her?" Robbie questioned. I am taken by surprise by this one. I haven't even thought about it. What if they kick me out? It'll be hard to take care of Tori who can't move her toes for another two years, and me since I can't walk for a month. I wish that I could go back in time to fix this. I don't want Tori to be miserable for two years.

"No." I finally answer. "They don't. We should tell them."

"Yeah, let's do it." Robbie replied and turns off his car. He gets out and grabs my wheelchair out of the trunk and helps me into it. I hand him my keys and he fumbles to find the house key. Tori's mom had an extra made for me the day after I moved in. Tori's parents are much better than mine were ever to me. Sure, they don't approve of my actions and my choices, but they tolerate them and are more accepting of me and Tori. All they ask is that I contribute to keeping the house in shape, such as the dishes, the laundry, and etcetera.

Robbie finds the keys and opens the door wide and starts to push me in.

"NO!" I shout and he recoils and takes several steps back. Despite being twenty times stronger, he's still a fucking coward.

"I'm just trying to—"He began.

"I don't need help. I need to do this on my own." I explain sharply.

"Alright, chillax." He raises his hands in defeat as I roll myself in. It is more difficult than it looks, but I'll get stronger from doing it all the time. He closes the door behind him as I turn to face him. He looks sad.

"Everything will be alright." I reassure him. He smiles weakly at me.

"Really?" he asks childishly. I move towards him and grab his hand.

"Yes. Now let's call Tori's family. They need to know." I reply and I pull out my phone out of my shirt pocket and dial up Tori's mom. She, Trina, and Mr. Vega gave me their numbers too in case of emergency when I moved in.

The next ten minutes were the most painful in my life. Mrs. Vega answered and I immediately told her what I did to Tori. She demanded an explanation and I told her about us and Robbie. She burst into tears and she said that she put me on speaker phone so that I could explain to the others who were with her at the time. I then told them that Robbie broke my legs.

"You deserve it!" Trina snarled.

"I know. I'm really sorry!" I whimper. Wait, whimper? I _never_ whimpered a day in my life. Shit, this has really got to me.

"You are going to take care of Tori!" Mr. Vega barked at me. I was taken aback by this. I would have thought that they would've kicked me out for doing this to their youngest. But in this way, I am forced to pay for it by taking care of her and getting her back on her feet. Literally.

"Fair enough," I reply. During the whole conversation, Robbie has been watching me intently and was sitting on the couch close to me to hear the conversation. His anxious look made it apparent that he had difficulty overhearing the conversation. Before I can say more, the line went dead.

"Well?" Robbie asked very anxiously as I hang up.

"They're letting me stay so that I can nurse Tori back to health and get her back on her feet." I explain calmly, trying to fight back tears; telling the story again brought pain and the kind I really fucking hate.

"That's nice of them; to let you stay despite the fact that you crippled their daughter." Robbie said meekly. I throw him a filthy look and he turned away.

"What do you want to do?" I ask bored. Robbie looked at me and contemplated this for a few before answering.

"Do they have any horror movies?" I am taken by surprise by this.

"Yeah. Only two; Why?"

"I like horror films." He says simply. _He likes horror films?_ I think. _He's never mentioned that before. How much more about him do I not know?_ _Wait…_

"What ever happened to Rex? Not that I'm complaining, but I haven't seen nor heard you mention him for two months." He looks at me darkly, which was odd for him. It's as though he didn't like the question.

"I destroyed him." His reply is as dark as his expression was.

"Why?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I grew out of him and was tired of his constant harassment." Robbie answers, still darkly. It's unnerving.

"Why not sell him?"

"I would never get over him if I did that." I think it's time we watched a horror movie.

"So, horror movies." I start to change the subject.

"Do they have _The Scissoring_? You love that movie to death." Robbie asked, looking through the DVD collection.

"Nope, but I brought my Pear Pad and I have it on." I reply, pointing to my bag near the front door. Robbie shuffles to grab the bag and opens it and pulls out my red Pear Pad 3. He puts the bag back down and moves to the couch, while looking for the movie. I look for the remote and remember that I broke it slapping Tori across the face with it.

"The remote's broken." I remind Robbie as I roll myself in the space between the two couches.

"Oh, right." He mutters and gets up to turn the TV on and links the TV and the Pear Pad via Bluetooth. The screen is blank for a split second before the screen from the Pear Pad appears with _The Scissoring_ loading. Robbie returns to his original seat and places the Pear Pad on the couch next to him. We both ignore the fact that the TV remote is on the ground in pieces and the coffee table is on its side and there is blood on the carpeting.

"Should we clean?" I suggest looking at the mess. Robbie looks from the TV to the ground and nods and stops the film before hopping up and strutting towards the kitchen to look for something to clean the blood. I roll over to grab the pieces of the remote and attempt to lift the table, but it's too heavy, since I can't properly lift it.

"A-ha!" Robbie shouts triumphantly out of the blue and lifts a brown bottle into the air. I stare at him and the bottle in confusion.

"Hydrogen peroxide; this shit will breakdown the chemical bonds in the blood and make it come up." He explains. What a nerd. He grabs a paper towel and heads towards me and lifts the table and puts it in its original location. He then bends down and sprays the multiple bloodstains with the peroxide and immediately upon contact, the peroxide bubbles and the brown stains turn white as the peroxide does its job. Robbie waits patiently for a few seconds before wiping at the stain with the paper towel. It leaves a blood-free look to it and looks sleek and shiny. That shit works well on bloodstains. Robbie, satisfied with this continues to spray and wipe until all the blood is gone. It's as though it was never there.

"Fucking awesome man." I compliment as Robbie puts the peroxide away and tosses the dirty paper towel and washes his hands before returning to the living room. As he passes by, I grab his wrist and pull him down. He kneels right next to me and is close to my face. I look into his sheepish eyes and close mine to sweep him in a kiss. He kisses back and our tongues do the Macarena now. He pulls back to smile at me as our foreheads our pressed together.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did; you have every right to hate me for it." I whisper.

"I am but I forgive you for it." He replies as though we were discussing the weather, which we would never do by the way.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I love you, Jade." He answers and kisses me again. This one is more passionate and deeper than the last one.

"I love you too, Robbie." I reply when we pull back. He sits down close to me and reaches over to start the movie. As we both watch the best horror movie ever, I am surprised that Robbie actually enjoys it; he's not doing this to make me feel better. He legitimately enjoys it.

"I never knew you liked horror movies, Robbie." I point out as the credits roll. He turns the movie off and moves to find another horror film to watch.

"Hmm, I'm not a fanatic like you, but when I was little, they were my tickets to a safe haven," He explains. I am confused by this.

"Could you elaborate more?" I encourage him to speak. He frowns at this and I think it opens old wounds.

"My parents never really liked me. I've never heard either of them say the loved me; they used to beat me when they got drunk and my haven was my room with Rex, who I got when I was 4, and the horror films that took me away from reality." He explains slowly and sadly and struggled a few times to speak. I really opened up some old wounds and broke scabs. I take his hand and squeeze it tightly and keep it like that for a good three or so minutes. He eventually broke down and cried on my shoulder. Fuck, I didn't want this. I kiss him on the top of the head and pat him gingerly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I never knew." I whisper desperate to keep him calm. He stopped shortly afterwards. He probably needed to get that out of his system.

"It's not your fault; how would you know? You've never cared about me until three months ago." Robbie replied sniffling. His last statement stung me. I guess I never really thought about how hard it's been for him. He's been through a lot of shit like I have. My childhood when down the shitter when I rejected my father's view of me following his footsteps in business. I never really asked about Robbie's childhood.

"What was your childhood like?" I ask. He lifts his head and gives me a horrified look.

"Why do you care?!" He snaps.

"I care about you, Robbie. I truly do." I reply, giving him my variation of puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I have a three year younger sister, named Leslie, my mom is a former alcoholic and dad was in the Navy for twenty years and suffered from PTSD." He explained pain in every syllable.

"Where is this going?"

"I'm getting there. My parents used to get drunk and beat me and Leslie. A couple of years ago, they got a job out of state and moved there with Leslie. I stay here to stay at Hollywood Arts. So, I've had a shitty childhood, fuck you very much Jade for making me relive it!" He starts off calm and builds up to rage and he shouts the last thought. It hits me in the gut really hard. I've been smacked by an iron gauntlet.

"We have a lot more in common than I thought." I admit in a reassuring voice.

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo." He snarls deadpan.

"Hey, there's no need for that. I'm trying to help you."

"By reopening old wounds?"

"No!" I scream at him now. He's being absurd now. I care about him. I was simply curious about his childhood. How the fuck was I supposed to know that his was shitty? True, I've never cared about him before now, but since I do, I want to know more about him. There's more to him than I realized. He gives me a murderous look in an attempt to intimidate me. I give him my death look in return and he doesn't falter.

"I don't need this from you, West." He replies, keeping his look on me.

"No; that was Rex's job; so I'm filling in his shoes." I reply meekly. His look intensifies from this and my death look falters. He smiles wickedly at this.

"Okay; I'm sorry." I add my eyes on my lap. I am serious this time. I don't want another fight that could ruin us forever; we've had too many and the last one made one of us a paraplegic. I look up at him and see that he now has a forgiving and regretful expression on his face. He grabs my hands and squeezes them gently.

"I love you, Jade West." He replies.

"I love you too, Robbie Shapiro." I respond. We move in to kiss each other. As we kiss, I fail to notice the fact that Robbie was absentmindedly unbuttoning by black blouse, exposing my bra. I then notice that I am unbuttoning his shirt too, exposing his six-pack.

He removes his shirt and lifts me from my wheelchair and gently lays me down on the couch. My blouse comes off during this transition. He gingerly pulls off my skirt and slowly pulls off my lace panties around the thin casts around my calves from where he broke my legs. He kisses up my legs as I reach to undo his jeans. He stops so that I can strip off his jeans. He unhooks my bra and pulls it off.

"Be careful this time." I whisper. He nods and looks for a box of tissues and grabs a box of them and places them on the ground next to the couch. He then takes his boxers off and gently lays on top of me. Before he can enter, I manage to roll on top of him and switch our positions.

"My turn." I purr seductively and I straighten up as he enters me and I moan and slowly grind up against him.

We made love again and despite my temporary disability, I feel better than ever and I know he does too. I never want us to end. A few minutes later, I'm arching my back as I climax and squeal in appreciation. I get off him and lie back sweating and panting hard. He too is sweating and breathing hard.

"Oh, that was good." He mutters breathlessly. I nod in agreement.

"Fuck yeah." I smile at him broadly, which hurt since I've never done it in a very long time. . I had to shift myself so that I could be comfortable and not move my lower legs too much. Robbie got up and pulled on his clothes before lying back down.

"Could you help me get dressed and back in my wheelchair?" I ask, putting my bra and blouse back on.

"Sure, baby." He smiled and he grabbed my panties off the floor and gently put them on, kissing my legs as he went. I giggled at the tickling I got from his lips. After putting them on he pulled on my pants and picked me up and gently laid me on the wheelchair. As he started to straighten up, I grab him by the cuff of his shirt and pull him to my lips.

"I love you so much. I hope you realize that." I smile to him warmly.

"I do and I love you even more." He replied, smiling broadly.

This I could get used to. The next month will be Hell at school.

**Chapter 16. I'm going to have them slowly reciprocate and get them to love each other stronger than ever. R + R please. I would like feedback so that I know how you guys like this**


	17. Back to Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Tori's POV.**

**Chapter 17**

**Back to Reality**

It was Monday morning. I had been back home for two days. My family came back home early. I thought they would take care of me, but they told me that was Jade's job. I didn't mind. She should help me; after all, she did paralyze me. It allowed Jade and I to reciprocate our love for each other. Still trying to figure out how we're going to have sex; it'll be hard considering my disability. She told me that she and Robbie are back together, which made me happy. Now, Robbie and I need to get back together so that the three of us will be complete.

Jade was driving us to school. She had decided to renege against her doctor's orders by walking without support. I find it dangerous. She is able to walk, don't get me wrong, but she looks ready to topple over like a tower of Jenga blocks. I found it weird to be sitting in the car and not being able to feel the fabric under my legs. Then again, I couldn't feel my skinny jeans, my mustache socks, or my fluffy boots.

This morning, Jade commented that since I can't feel my legs anymore, I could start wearing skinny jeans that were several sizes smaller. I told her off, saying that my blood will be cut off. Legs still need blood, even if I can't use them for awhile.

"Oh, you're no fun." Jade had moaned when I told her this.

"Yes I am; I don't want bloodless legs!" I chastised her. She smiled at me.

"Whatever baby." She said as we left home for school.

The drive to Hollywood Arts was short since we live very close to it. This means we can leave just about whenever and make it to our first period at the last second before it starts. We leave a little earlier than normal to accommodate me.

When we arrive, Jade pulls into a handicap space. We had gotten one of those badges to hang from the rearview mirror. She hops out and shambles over to the trunk and opens it to take out my wheelchair. She opens it and rolls it to the passenger door. She opened the door all the way and helped me into the chair. Today we have Sikowitz together with Robbie, Andre, and Cat for first period, so this gives me a chance to talk to Robbie face to face. As we move to the main building I steal a glance to Jade who is limping like crazy.

"You really shouldn't be walking baby; you're supposed to be in the wheelchair." I chastise her as we enter the hallway and move towards our lockers. We stop at hers first. She'll have to help me with my locker, since the lock is out of reach. She gives me an annoyed look as she opens her locker.

"I can't let people see me in a wheelchair." She explains in a hushed voice.

"Seriously? You're freaking out over that?!" I groan at her statement. She gives me a shocked look but says nothing so I continue. "You still want everyone to be afraid of you." I state. Jade's shocked look quickly became a look of embarrassment.

"Yeah," Jade confirmed.

"That's fucking stupid; you're walking like a drunk about to pass out."

"True; and if anyone finds it funny, I'll cut them with my scissors!" she snarls defiantly. I roll my eyes and we go to my locker. I whisper to her my combination and she opens my locker and grabs my improv textbook. She hands it to me and I place it on my lap. She closes my locker and we head in the direction of Sikowitz's class. It pains me to see her walk this way.

"I hate to see you like this; I don't want to see you hurt, baby." I comment as we turn down the hallway where Sikowitz has his classroom.

"I'll be fine." She replies incredulously. We approach the classroom, when something caught our eyes. We look at the wall in front of the main classroom door and hanging there is a large picture of Back Oliver. His calm brown eyes staring at us with an emotionless face. Underneath his picture is a short statement.

_In Loving Memory: Beckett Oliver, may your memories be forever cherished by all._

I gasp at this and, fighting the urge to cry, look up at Jade, who is staring and the poster blankly. I look into her eyes and see that they are becoming moist. She is also trembling to fight back tears and looks like she is trying hard to look away but doesn't seem to be able to do it.

"Jade?" I ask her quietly reaching for her hand. She pulls away and turns away closing her eyes and running back down the hallway. Well, I wouldn't consider it running as she can barely walk, but she was moving faster than normal and it looked excruciating. I hear the faint sound of a sob before she "ran" off.

"Jade!" I call after her, turning to pursue her. I am still getting used to being in a wheelchair, plus, I'm semi-blinded with tears. I roll as fast as my arms will go. My arms tire easily now since I'm constantly having to do this. Thankfully, by the time I get out of this wheelchair and start walking again in two years, my arms will be stronger from doing this.

I follow where Jade went and tried to listen for sobs in the quiet hallway. I go to the first place that comes in my mind, the janitor's closet near the lockers. As I get close to the closet, I can hear faint sobbing on the other side. I breathe a sigh of relief that I found Jade so easily. I push the door open as wide as I can get it and roll in the cramped space. The door hits the side of the wheelchair hard, so I push forward a little more so that it closes.

Jade is balled up in the corner and is crying her eyes out. I see that she also has her new scissors with her and she looks ready to cut herself. I move as close as I can get and reach out to gently grab her scissor-wielding wrist before she can plunge it in her flesh. She looks up at me, eyes red and mascara runny from crying. She doesn't fight me and opens her hand, dropping the scissors.

"Baby, are you okay?" I ask, stupidly. What kind of a question was that? She gives me a horrified look, as if she never believed I asked her that.

"D-d-do I-I l-o-o-k o-k-ay?" she stutters, choking on her tears. I let go of her wrist, which drops lifelessly on the floor.

"No, but I thought I could help—"I begin.

"W-i-t-h w-ha-t?" she chokes. I stop and think about this. When I don't answer, she continues. "I-I d-on't n-ee-d your h-elp,"

"You're crying your eyes out because of a memorial poster of Beck." I reply. She breaks down more when I say his name. Shit.

"Jade, Jade, Jade." I say desperately, trying to calm her down by patting her shoulder gingerly. She hits my hand back and I swear she moved to grab her scissors and attack me with them.

"Whoa, don't stab me." I state rolling back a bit.

"Don't be absurd!" she snarls, looking at me. She is struggling to stay tough and mean, which is hard when you're crying your eyes out after seeing a picture of your late ex.

I reach out and grab her hands and squeeze them. She squeezes back and seems to be pulling herself together. She sniffles as she stops sobbing. I look around and reach for a roll of toilet paper and hand it to her. She takes it and unrolls a bit, ripping it off to wipe her eyes. After a few seconds she bundles up the piece of toilet paper that she used and throws it on the floor. Her face is now stained with mascara, but it looks better now.

"Come on; let's get you prettied up again." I say. She nods and stands up slowly, wincing in pain. She uses my wheelchair arms and the nearby shelves for support. Her face straightens and she sighs when she is standing up straight. I hope she didn't do any damage when she sat down and stood back up. I hope sitting on and standing up from a chair isn't painful for her. I roll back as far as I can go and she moves past me and wrenches the door open. I turn around and roll forward towards the girl's bathroom, Jade close behind me.

We arrive at the bathroom and Jade opens it for us and goes to the sink and turns the faucet on and cups her hands and dips them under the running water for a couple of seconds and slowly brings her hands up to her face and splashes herself. She turns the faucet off and looks at herself in the mirror intently, her face dripping with water and mascara. She then reaches for the paper towel dispenser and pulls out several pieces and wipes her face with the brown paper. She is able to clean herself better with the paper towel than with the toilet paper.

Jade then starts digging through her Gears of War bag and pulls out her black makeup pouch and pulls out mascara and eye shadow and starts to apply it. I watch her intently as she does this. Despite the emotions going through her and the thoughts and memories flooding her mind, she is able to do this with experienced precision. I smile at her when she finishes and puts her pouch back in her bag.

The bell rings to signify the end of first period. _Wow, time flies by fast._ I think.

"Shall we?" I suggest and Jade nods, avoiding my gaze. We leave the bathroom and head to our respective classes: Jade for History and for me Science. For some fucked up reason, I think of that Thomas Dolby song, _She Blinded me with Science_, and get the tune stuck in my head. I then remember that I have Robbie in my Vocal Class afterwards; so I can talk to him in an hour or so.

The next hour goes by fast. When I first entered, I got a lot of stares and looks of sadness and sympathy from my fellow classmates and teachers. I wave them off. I know it looks bad, but giving me sympathy won't make me better any quicker. The only person that I care about in that classroom is one Robbie Shapiro.

Robbie easily had the saddest look in the entire room. It also had a pained look to it as well. It should, given the fact that he saw me paralyzed first after Jade and that he wasn't "allowed" to help Jade take care of me. That was really annoying.

I rolled up to the front, where I set myself up at a table. The table is lower than the desks, which is nice for my level and it's twice as wide as the desks, so I can fit underneath it.

My new desk is close to Robbie. I am practically in front of him. The teacher then started the lecture and we would be doing bookwork. This is good, that I can chat with Robbie. The bad thing is the close proximity to the teacher's desk, so talking about getting back together and trying to figure out how to fuck each other will be challenging without being overheard. Let's face it, sex is science, but this is a basic science class, not one of those "sex education" classes. Do they even offer those classes here?

The teacher finally shuts up and I turn around to face Robbie so we can do our class work.

"How are you holding up?" Robbie asks sadly.

"I'm doing fine." I reply, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Cool. Have you and Jade rekindled your relationship? Because she and I have." Robbie asks.

"Oh yeah, baby." I reply. "I feel somewhat responsible for what happened to Jade though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I try to steal you for myself and let Jade hang and she paralyzed me and in turn, you broke her legs." I explain patiently. Sometimes, Robbie really is dumb for a nerd.

"Oh, duh." He replies. I roll my eyes at his naiveté. We stop talking and start working on our class work. We rarely talk because we are, or at least I am, having a hard time to ask him out on a date to get back with him. He is upset that I am hurt, but he is kinda pissed off that I used him for my own personal gain.

_At the end of the school._

"Hey." I say to Robbie, who is busy putting his textbooks away in his lockers. He turns and looks down on me.

"Hey, girlie." He replies. I detect an undertone, but I can't place it. Is he mad? Sad? Annoyed? Probably all three.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to—"I begin, but he raises his hand to silence me and closes his locker and spins the lock to throw off the combination. I stop and wait for him to speak.

"Why did you do it?" he asks. At first I'm confused as to what he is referring to. Then, it hit me. He wanted to know why I did what I did to Jade.

"I never really thought of it." I answer. He gives me an "oh, please" look.

"Bullshit."

"Seriously; I've never really thought of it."

"That's an excuse, not an answer." He snarls. I roll back a little bit. I am defenseless, and even before he started working out, he could harm me if I was like this.

"Well, what do you want from me?" I ask, raising my arms. I dropped them quickly because they were tired from pushing me around all day long.

"For you to tell me the truth about what you did!"

"I don't fucking know, Robbie!" I shouted. The hallway was still full of students and many of them started looking at us. Some started backing away looking nervous.

"How can you not fucking know?" Robbie retorted taking a step towards me. I struggle to keep looking at his eyes. He really has become intimidating. I eventually drop my gaze and find his shoes interesting. I feel his hand on my chin and he gently lifts my head to meet his. His look is sadder, as if he noticed how harsh he was to me.

"I'm sorry, Tori; I just want to understand." He tells me in a reassuring voice. I smile weakly, my eyes slightly watering. I assume its okay to cry because he comes down on his knees close to me and places my head on his chest and I let it out of my system. He pats my head gently and shushes me.

"No, Robbie; I'm sorry for using you to make Jade jealous of me." I admit. That's all it was; me wanting to make Jade West jealous of me. She needs to learn to _not_ be jealous of everyone. So, to do that, I had to push her buttons and coax her into my…plan.

I lift my head and look into Robbie's boyish face, hoping for forgiveness.

"That's all it was? Make Jade jealous?"

"Yeah…" I reply weakly.

"Well, that was cruel and over the top." He chastises me. I knew it.

"Can you do me a favor?" I practically beg him.

"Surely girlie."

"Kiss me," I whisper lustfully. He stares at me blankly for the longest time that it is unbearable and I wonder if he is about and I am worried that he won't.

"Pleaseeee." I am begging him now. He complies and soon we are kissing passionately and our tongues are exploring each other's mouth with interest.

Robbie and I are back; Jade and Robbie are back; Jade and I are back; We are all back.

**Chapter 17. So, do you think it'll last? Chapter 18 coming soon, so you'll see for yourself. Hope you guys are enjoying this. PM me for a preview of the next chapter.**


	18. Not Real

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. This chapter is from Jade's POV.**

**Chapter 18**

**Not Real**

_Friday._

I am staring at him. I still cannot believe my eyes. Is this real? Or is my fucked-up mind playing tricks on me?

"Jade, listen to me baby please." He talks in his sweet voice. I shake my head and cover my ears to block out his voice. He gently reaches up and pries of my hands despite my attempts to resist. He is stronger than me and I can only hold him off for so long.

"No no." I whisper. "This can't be real."

"It is real; I am here with you Jade." I take a step back. _NO! This can't be real!_ I think to myself. _It just can't be!_

"No! I refuse to believe this!" I shriek at him. My voice is surprisingly shrill when I am like this. Though, I can't remember the last time I was this upset, not counting Beck's death and funeral.

"Jade, calm down!" He orders.

"_NO! You are not REAL! YOU ARE NOT REEEAALLLL!" _I scream at him as loud as I can to the point that my throat hurts and I have no more air in my lungs. He patiently closes his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. _Why are you shaking your head?_ I think giving him a confused look. _Maybe this is not the reaction he wanted? Well, what the fuck did he expect me to do? There is no way in Hell, this can be happening to me._

"Jade—"he started, but I cut him off.

"_You are just a figment of my imagination; my fucked-up mind playing tricks on me to throw me off on what is reality and fantasy!"_ I shriek at him. My voice is hoarse now and my throat stings. He grabs my hands. I expected them to go right through if he was a ghost, but they didn't. They were real and warm. I felt a surge go through my body at his touch.

"I am very real." He reassures me. I close my eyes and shake my head as if to get water out of my ears. _This can't be happening to me._ I think again as I open my eyes. _It just can't be!_ But it was happening and it was real.

Standing in front of me was a very much alive, Beckett Oliver.

_Tuesday._

Tori has been sick. I think she really is pregnant. Damn it Robbie! She is supposed to go to the doctor's after school today to confirm this; those home pregnancy tests are only so accurate.

Tori hasn't had much of an appetite and she looks like she's ready to vomit at any moment. She was vomiting this morning and she has been getting moody and has been acting like a bitch. I asked her what she wanted for breakfast and she freaked out, screaming that I should know what to get her for breakfast and that I shouldn't have to ask her. She always has a little cup of coffee to start her off. She's more of a morning person than I am which sucks, considering I have to take care of her. I did toast this morning and it was a little burnt around the crust, but not inedible and she tried to run me over. Bitch.

It's hard to not shout back at her. She has an excuse for all this. Her hormones are being douche bags by going fucking crazy and it's making her crazy. It's kinda sad too now that I think of it. I wish I could help her with this. I'm already doing so much for her out of love, guilt, and regret. And for once, I can't help her with something, so I feel useless.

"You ready to go to school, sexy?" I ask as we ready ourselves.

"Oh, what? You think I won't be sexy in a few months when the bump shows?" She snaps at me. Whoa, she's turning into me. I think I may be rubbing off on her.

"Not what I implied. But are you ready?"

"Let's go before Trina starts singing; if I hear one more off-key note from her, I'll strangle her with her own hair." She snarls. Was she bitten by a werewolf when I wasn't looking?

"Alright, chillax."

We leave at around a quarter past seven and the drive is quiet. At the moment.

"Are you ready for the doctor visit after school?" I ask to break the painful silence. She is quiet initially, thinking about the question and the millions of questions she will have regarding her pregnancy. All I care about is does she want the baby or not. I won't force her into choosing and she shouldn't be forced by Robbie either. He'll be going to the doctor's too. I wonder how he is feeling about all this.

"No." She finally replies. She is docile and sad. Her hormones are really going crazy.

"I wonder how Robbie is taking all this." I throw out to start a conversation. I want to know how she feels about Robbie too. Hey, if the two want to have the baby, are they going to be alright? It sure as shit isn't easy to take care of a baby. Fuck, we don't even know if it's one baby or multiple.

"He isn't happy, that's for damn sure." She shrugged.

"That's a given; he must be conflicted as well; he isn't as cheerful as he normally is." I point out. She nods at this.

"True; he has been behaving differently; I do hope he is okay or is going to be soon." She replies as I pull into the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

_Seven hours later._

The school day went by faster than I expected. Time flies when one has an important day. Especially, if they aren't looking forward to it.

Robbie met up with us at our lockers and we decided to drive to the hospital in separate cars for ease of transportation. We leave the school's colorful halls together and move to our respective cars.

"I'll meet you girls there, okay?" Robbie said as he passed us to head towards his convertible which was parked further down the row where I parked.

"See you there." Tori said. She tried to sound happy to reassure Robbie that everything was going to be just fine, but I caught the tone in her voice. Her tone was sad and miserable, contradicting her attempt to sound happy. She has been mellow all day. She looked somewhat tired in our classes that we had together, as if she was trying hard to not fall asleep. I have no idea how well she has been sleeping, but it could be her hormones doing that to her. Pregnancy really fucks the body up!

We get into the car and drive towards the hospital. That hospital has been the location of many events for the past year. Trina, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and I were hospitalized after using Trina's dumb illegal fish for our feet; Rex died and was resurrected by Tori; Robbie got surgery to remove a car in his butt after Tori donated three pints of blood. Many memories.

We pull into the hospital parking lot and I notice Robbie leaning against his convertible. He waves to us and we pull into a nearby handicap spot. We get out and Robbie meets up with us and we go into the hospital together.

For a hospital it is surprisingly quiet in the main hallway. We go up to the front desk and confirm our appointment for an ultrasound.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse behind the desk said. We nod and went over to the waiting area. After a few minutes, a man with short black hair in a white overcoat carrying a clipboard approached us.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Harrison; I'm in charge of ultrasound here. Which one of you is Tori Vega?"

"I am." Tori announces raising her hand with a smile.

"Okay, follow me Miss Vega and we'll get started." The doctor smiled as he motioned her to follow him.

"Can Robbie come? He's the father." Tori asked as she rolled forward.

"Of course." The doc answered. Robbie stood up and followed them, leaving me by myself. A thousand questions are circling in my mind. I can't keep track of them.

A half an hour passes by and Tori and Robbie and Dr. Harrison are moving towards me down the hall.

"Well?" I ask when they get close enough.

"The baby is doing fine." Dr. Harrison replies. Tori and Robbie grab each other's hands and smile at each other. "Is there any questions?"

"Not that I can think of. You Robbie?" Tori replied.

"Nope, I think we're good; thanks doctor."

"You're welcome, have a nice day." Dr. Harrison left with a smile. I couldn't tell by his expressions what he felt about seeing a pregnant paraplegic teen girl with a nerdy boyfriend as the baby's father. He probably sees a lot worse. But, what's worse than this?

"So, are you gonna keep the baby?" I ask. I hated to ask it, but we all need to know what to do with the baby. Taking care of a paraplegic for two years is one thing, taking care of a baby to top that off, is another. I just can't stand babies. They're loud, obnoxious, and smelly and sticky. You'll never see Jade West have children, that's for damn sure.

"I haven't decided on that yet." Tori shrugs.

"Well, what should we tell your parents?" Robbie probes. _Oh, didn't think of that one yet._ I think. _How will they react to their daughter being pregnant? A million questions will be racing through their minds._

"They need to know eventually; but, they'll probably force her to abort it." I reply. Tori nods in agreement.

"Or, if I refuse to listen to them, they might kick us out." She adds. Robbie and I nod at this. I like her parents. They're much better parents than I ever had, and they're not even mine. However, they can be strict when they need to be and will not hesitate to dish out punishment.

We decide to sleep on it as we leave the hospital. We move together and head towards our parked cars.

"See you girls." Robbie says before departing towards his car. We kiss him and wave goodbye as we approach my car.

After getting Tori in the passenger seat, I put her folded wheelchair in the trunk. That's when I saw him.

I look across the parking lot and see a lone figure watching me intently. It wasn't the fact that I was being stared at by somebody, I'm used to that. It's the fact of who the figure is.

_I must be seeing things._ I think as I look on.

Across the street is Beck Oliver, staring at me.

_Wednesday._

It took me awhile to fall asleep yesterday. The thought of seeing Beck again is bizarre. How could I see him though? He's been dead for three months. Could I be hallucinating?

I wake up with Tori in my arms and I turn to the clock on the nightstand on my right. It is 6:29. Time to get up. I groan as I move Tori off me without waking her up and I throw off the sheets and bring my knees up to my chin and I spin to the right and put my legs down and they hit the carpet underneath softly. I struggle to stand up and I manage it after a couple of attempts. I yawn and stretch and grab my bathrobe off the floor and open the bedroom door slowly and close it behind me and I shuffle to the kitchen to make coffee for us.

I tiredly stare at the coffee pot, threatening it to make the coffee faster. I don't think it heeded my threats. But it started dripping the dark liquid into the pot after a few moments and started filling up at a decent pace.

A few minutes later, I am filling up two mugs with the steaming black liquid. I fumble around in the cabinets and grab two packets of sugars and pour the sugar in the mug on my right. Tori likes her just plain, boring ass black.

I take the warm mugs and carefully go up to the bedroom. It takes me forever to climb up the stairs because of my legs. Fortunately, I have woken up enough that I don't stagger. I open the door slowly as to not spill the piping hot liquid over my foot and hand. Tori is still fast asleep on the bed.

I put the mugs down on the nightstand on my side and I get undressed to take a shower when Tori finally stirs and yawns, signaling that she is up.

"Morning sexy," I silently coo moving to kiss her. She smiles and kisses back. Good thing she doesn't have morning breath. She sniffs the air expectantly.

"Hmm, is that coffee?" She whispers, sitting up.

"Yes it is," I reply, handing her the coffee. She takes it and brings it to her lips slowly and takes a sip.

"Hmm, that's good!"

"Yep, now get up, bitch." I tease. She chuckles and throws the sheets off and grabs her legs and puts them on the edge. She takes her pajama top off and throws it behind her, exposing her cupcakes. I'm fighting the urge to not go in for the kill. She notices me drooling and rolls her eyes playfully. She then pulls off her pajama pants and her panties. She has gotten better at taking her pants off. It takes her awhile, but she has become faster at doing it. I grab her bathrobe and wrap it around her shoulders. I push her wheelchair and help her into it and push her to the bathroom for a bath. She uses the bathtub in the bathroom across the hall, which can also double as a shower. Unfortunately, because of her legs, we can't share the shower.

After we both take separate showers and get dressed and eat toast for breakfast, we are soon out the door to go to school.

_Lunch time at Hollywood Arts._

Tori and I go to the Asphalt Café for lunch with our friends at our usual table. I grab us a burrito and a turkey sandwich from Festus' Grub Truck. Eating at the tables have been weird for Tori, as there is no space wide enough for her to get remotely close to the table and we can't really move the benches which are attached to the tables themselves.

As we head towards our friends, I notice something in the parking lot in the corner of my eyes that attracts me. I look over to my car.

_Okay._ I think as I rub my eyes vigorously and open them. _This is just plain weird._

In the student parking lot, next to my car, is Beck Oliver, staring at me and leaning against the car. I can only see his head, but I can tell he's leaning against the car to stay low. He's hiding to avoid being spotted by the countless other students, but his head is still something you don't see every day. _This is the second time I've seen him. Is this real or a hallucination?_

_Thursday._

After seeing Beck again for the second day straight, I contemplated about telling the other's what I say. _They need to know that Beck's alive._ I think as I drive Tori and I to school. _But, what will they think of me when they hear that? They'll think I'm crazy more so! But, I can't just let this slide. The day after I see his picture on a wall that has his memoriam on it, I start to see him. This can't be a coincidence; there has to be a connection._

"Hey baby, are you alright?" Tori asks breaking my train of thought. I shake my head and realize that we were in the school parking lot and had parked.

"Um, yeah, just tired." I reply getting out and wincing. The pain wasn't bad enough to stop me but I didn't enjoy it enough and painkillers would get rid of it altogether. I pop the trunk and move to grab Tori her wheelchair and unfolded it and rolled it to the passenger door. I look up briefly to see if I was being watched. I had that feeling. No one was watching so I moved on and opened the door wide to get Tori in her chair.

"I figured; you haven't been sleeping that much lately and coffee doesn't seem to have the same effect on you." Tori piped up when I stood up straight after sitting her down. We walked to the main entrance for our first period class.

_This shit couldn't get any weirder or more fucking convenient._ I think as I stare at the lone figure. Back just stares right back at me. _That tears it._ I think as I nudge Tori. Ordinarily, I would be nudging her ribs, but since she's in a wheelchair, I miss her, nudging air and then I tapped her shoulder upon realizing this.

"What babe?" Tori asked looking up at me with her smile.

"Come here and look right over there." I order, pointing to where Beck was standing. Beck didn't seem to notice this or was; I couldn't tell. Tori gave me a confused look, but rolled to where I was and looked on.

"Um, I don't see anything." Tori stated. _Hmm; she's probably in a bad position to see him._ I wonder as I take her wheelchair handles and maneuver her to a more open area that had a good line of sight of Beck.

"Now look over…" I start. Beck was gone. "There." I finished silently. Tori threw me a perplexed look.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Beck was standing right over there!" I reply desperately, pointing at where Beck was standing a minute ago. _Where did he go?_ I wonder as I look around for signs of him. Nothing. It's like he was never there.

"Beck was standing there?" Tori replied disbelief and confusing in her voice.

"Yes! He was standing right there and was staring right at me!" I shout. Tori raises an eyebrow.

"You must be seeing him because of the memorial poster." She explained to me as if I was a child.

"No, seriously; he was standing there!" I now sound desperate. Tori is now looking really worried about me. _She thinks I'm delusional._ I think in shock at this revelation. _She doesn't fucking believe me! How can she not believe me?!_ Tori starts to roll towards my car again but I grab the handles from behind the chair and pull her back.

"Hey, what the fuck Jade?!" She screeches as she tries to push the wheels to no avail. I pull her to where I was standing earlier and engage the locks on the wheelchair to prevent her from moving. We both know that she can reach the locks and can disengage them. She doesn't, possibly to humor me.

"_BECK WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE ACROSS THE STREET, STARING AT ME!_" I roar at her wildly pointing at where Beck was standing and spraying her with spit and scaring nearby students away. Tori cowers and tries to move back before remembering that she can't move. She looks absolutely terrified at me and is trying hard to not cry out of fear.

_Friday._

I must be going absolutely fucking crazy! Since Tuesday afternoon, I've been seeing Beck for brief periods before he vanishes without a trace. I know that it's real, but Tori thinks that I am having hallucinations. In the eyes of my peers and family, I am a little over the edge. I'll need proof to show the world that Beck Oliver is alive and well and I am seeing him.

The problem inherent is that when he appears, he simply stares at me like a hunter and disappears when a truck or a bus moves in between us or I turn away briefly and look back. I don't think I've seen him for more than a minute. So for me to get close to talk to him would take me awhile because of my legs. I need to snap a picture of him when I see him next. Another issue is that he might leave if I try to do that. All he's done was stare at me, so it'll be a little too obvious that I am trying to get a picture of him. To add further insult to injury, it'll take me a bit to get a clear view of him in the camera and I'll have to zoom in so that he'll be prominent in the photo. By the time I do that however, he'll be gone. Fuck, there's just too high a margin of error for this. But, there just has to be a way for me to get proof. His RV is out of the question. His parents sold that after his funeral and they most likely put all his belongings in their attic. They never really liked me, so it'll be hard for me to get in for a closer look for clues.

This is so frustrating! What do I do? Who do I turn to? I have to keep this quiet to Tori, since she knows that I saw Beck. Robbie will probably tell Tori if I talk to him about it. Cat will think I'm turning into her brother. Andre may be able to help. I hope he can keep a secret for me this time. Last time I asked him to keep a secret from Tori, it was when I faked a black eye. Maybe this time, I'll threaten to chop his stupid head off with my _The Scissoring_ scissors if he tries to tell Tori.

I decide to skip my remaining classes and head home. I can pick up Tori later. I just need some time alone to think of what to do.

It was in between classes when I left. I was supposed to head to Math. I wobble to the parking lot and struggle to get in my car. My legs seem to be doing fine considering that I am walking without assistance and support. The swelling has gone down, so I assume that the bones are starting to mend. It's not as painful either.

After getting in my car, I pull out of my space and leave heading for home. I get home in eight minutes. I pull in front of the house as I normally do. The driveway is empty, so Tori's mom must be out shopping or with her friends or whatever.

I get out and head to the front door and I am about to put my key in to unlock it when I noticed something amiss. The door was partially open so that I can see the door jam and the slot where the lock goes. I look around and quietly pick up a medium sized rock to defend myself until I can get a hold of a kitchen knife. I push the door openly slowly to quite the sight.

Beck Oliver is standing in the middle of the living room looking at me as if he were waiting for me. His calm face smiles big as he saw me. I am fighting the urge to scream and call for help, but my legs have frozen in place and I can't move.

"Hi Jadey; long time no see." He speaks up at last. I had forgotten the sound of his sexy voice. His hair is shinning in the light as always.

"Beck?" I whimper. I cannot believe my eyes. This can't be.

"I've missed you." He says simply as though he forgot that he was dead. Could I be dreaming or hallucinating?

"Dafuq?" I squeak out. "How are you here? How can you be here? Why are you here?" The questions come out before I can get either of them answered first.

"I'll explain, but please listen to me." He says, now sounding desperate. I shake my head slowly and I drop my bag to bring my hands to my face and forehead.

"No no no no no no no." I whisper out. He raises his hands slowly as if he were ready to defend himself if I decided to jump his ass. Ordinarily, it would sound like a good and fun idea. But, when it comes to ex-boyfriends who are supposed to be buried, it's kinda hard not to enjoy that.

I am staring at him. I still cannot believe my eyes. Is this real? Or is my fucked-up mind playing tricks on me?

"Jade, listen to me baby please." He talks in his sweet voice. I shake my head and cover my ears to block out his voice. He gently reaches up and pries of my hands despite my attempts to resist. He is stronger than me and I can only hold him off for so long.

"No no." I whisper. "This can't be real."

"It is real; I am here with you Jade." I take a step back. _NO! This can't be real!_ I think to myself. _It just can't be!_

"No! I refuse to believe this!" I shriek at him. My voice is surprisingly shrill when I am like this. Though, I can't remember the last time I was this upset, not counting Beck's death and funeral.

"Jade, calm down!" He orders.

"_NO! You are not REAL! YOU ARE NOT REEEAALLLL!" _I scream at him as loud as I can to the point that my throat hurts and I have no more air in my lungs. He patiently closes his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. _Why are you shaking your head?_ I think giving him a confused look. _Maybe this is not the reaction he wanted? Well, what the fuck did he expect me to do? There is no way in Hell, this can be happening to me._

"Jade—"he started, but I cut him off.

"_You are just a figment of my imagination; my fucked-up mind playing tricks on me to throw me off on what is reality and fantasy!" _I shriek at him. My voice is hoarse now and my throat stings. He grabs my hands. I expected them to go right through if he was a ghost, but they didn't. They were real and warm. I felt a surge go through my body at his touch.

"I am very real." He reassures me. I close my eyes and shake my head as if to get water out of my ears. _This can't be happening to me._ I think again as I open my eyes. _It just can't be!_ But it was happening and it was real.

Standing in front of me was a very much alive, Beckett Oliver.

"How can you be real?!" I cry. I start sobbing and I have to fight the urge to turn to him to comfort me like he used to. "I saw your body at the morgue and I was at your funeral."

"A closed-casket funeral." Beck pointed out. I stopped sobbing at this and I give him a confused look. Why did he say it like that?

"What do you mean?"

"My body wasn't in the casket; it was full of rocks." He explained calmly. _This is unnerving._ I think trying to piece together what is going on. _What the fuck is going on here?_

"Could you elaborate?" I ask innocently. He nods and continues.

"Ryder Daniels helped me fake my death."

"WHAT?!"

"The gunshot was a blank and the wound was special effects makeup." He explained, still unnervingly calm. I am fighting the urge to slap the shit out of him right now. But as much as I want to, I _need_ to know what he's up to.

"How did you fake it with just makeup?"

"Hydrochlorothiazide." He struggles to pronounce it. I give him the most confused look ever. I have never heard of that stuff.

"Fuck is that shit?" I probe.

"It's a drug that slows the heart rate down so low; you give off the appearance of having flat lined." I'm impressed but shocked as well. He and Ryder Daniels faked his death, but for what purpose?

"I need to go." Beck said flatly.

"No no no. You need to explain why you did this." I say in a desperate attempt to stop him. He moves across my living room towards the front door, ignoring what I just said. Maybe I can still order him around like I used to before we broke up.

"Hey! Stop and explain!" I screech at him. He stops with his hand on the doorknob and turns to face me.

"I don't have to follow your orders anymore; we broke up and I'm supposed to be in a casket."

"If you don't explain what the fuck is going on, I'll make sure that casket gets properly filled!"

"Shut up West." He coldly replied before opening the door and leaving closing it behind him. I am perturbed and paralyzed by this. He's never been like this to me, not even at the time of our breakup. I have a bad feeling about something. He's never called me by my last name. There's more to this than him and Ryder; there's an inner circle. I just need to find it and help him out of this shit no matter the cost or how deep in the water I must go.

Because I love him.

**Chapter 18. Dun dun duuuuunnnn! Now I'm begging. R + R please. I can take criticism. Hints and suggestions welcome too. Should Tori have the baby or not?**


End file.
